Reencontro
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Após um ano de rancor e mágoa, parece que um relacionamento está prestes a ser reatado... no entanto, este reencontro pode ser muito doloroso. Yaoi Közi X Mana, lemon. Algumas "pinceladas" de hétero.
1. Chapter 1

I

_Japão, 2002_

A moça acordou, um tanto quanto assustada. O amante, com quem ela tivera uma noite de sexo, a beijava de maneira sonolenta, porém apaixonada. Ela não entendera... dado que o homem em questão não lhe tinha nenhum sentimento, e deixara isso bem claro.

Tudo ficou mais claro quando ela o escutou falar:

- Uhn... Mana...

De novo.

De novo aquele negócio de Mana. Céus... fazer sexo com desapego era uma coisa (com a qual a maioria das mulheres não lidava bem, mas enfim...), mas fazer sexo com o camarada falando nome de outra pessoa... era o fim da picada.

Ele, de fato, continuou beijando e abraçando... e falando "Mana". Logo, aquele nome começou a vir acompanhado de algumas frases:

- Hun... Mana-chan... amorzinho, eu tive um sonho tão ruim...

As mãos do rapaz foram para o ventre da moça, e depois para seus glúteos...

- Hun... Maninha... eu sonhei que a gente tinha se separado... Caaaara, foi tão ruim... e o pior é que eu havia pedido a separação... onde que eu estaria com a cabeça pra fazer uma merda dessas, né? Mas tudo bem... foi só um sonho, e você está aqui...

A moça começou a ficar de saco cheio de toda aquela "melação". Ia levantar da cama e deixar o outro falando sozinho, quando...

...quando a mão dele foi direto para seus seios, impedindo-a de sair.

- Hun, Maninha... seus peitos estão grandes...! Que porra é essa, cara, colocou silicone...? Pois ficava melhor sem... você sabe que eu gosto de você como homem, né... mas você quem sabe da sua vida...

Irritada, a moça retirou a mão de seu seio e respondeu, para a surpresa do amante sonolento, com uma voz bastante feminina:

- Mas que droga, Közi! Não vai me dizer que transou comigo pensando num homem?

O "maluco" despertou completamente ante aquela interrogação quase estridente, e olhou enfim para a moça. É... era uma moça, não o Mana.

- Puta que pariu, Megumi! Que é que eu já te falei sobre NÃO dormir comigo após a gente trepar?

- E você queria que eu fizesse o quê, dormisse na rua...?

- Sei lá, porra...! Dormisse onde quisesse, até no sofá... mas não aqui comigo! Eu não tenho... não tenho intimidade o suficiente com você pra isso! Por mais que a gente transe...

- É. Eu sempre soube que era só pra trepar, pra "gozar e sair fora" mesmo. Mas Közi... você está passando dos limites! De todos eles! Közi, eu posso até aceitar transar sem vinculo - mas você pensando em outra pessoa... como se tivesse tesão por essa outra pessoa, e não por mim... é um golpe na minha auto-estima!

Közi levantou da cama, indo até o chuveiro, pensando em refrescar a cabeça - e porque não, as ideias também. Megumi tinha razão... ele transava com ela pensando no Mana. E transava com ela tão-somente porque Mana não lhe dava outra chance.

Diabo de crossdresser orgulhoso!

Ao sair do banho, a moça lhe pediu ao menos permissão para tomar um banho antes de sair... e ele, com um gesto, indicou para que ela o fizesse. E, enquanto ela se banhava, Közi pensava... em como aquilo estava sendo injusto. Estava usando a mulher como quase um "holograma" pra pensar no Mana... mas isso era usá-la de "penico". E, bem, parece que ela se incomodava com isso.

Assim que Megumi saiu do chuveiro, Közi ia secamente abrir a porta pra ela sair, mas ela resolveu tocar naquele assunto tão delicado para si:

- Kouji-san... esse tal de Mana... parece ser alguém muito importante pra você, sim?

Közi coçou a cabeça, não sabendo se era bom ou não falar daquilo com a moça. Enfim acabou falando, dado que mulheres usualmente eram tidas como boas confidentes praquelas coisas:

- É... é sim. Ele... é meu ex namorado.

- E você ainda gosta dele...

- Muito...! Olha, Me-chan, eu sei que é uma puta de uma sacanagem o que eu tou fazendo contigo... mas o que é que eu poderia fazer? Você tem o biotipo dele, é alta como ele, tem pouco seio como ele - aliás, ele não tem... mas você tem pouco em comparação a outras mulheres... enfim... você me lembra ele, e como preciso... preciso transar com alguém... é com você que vai. Espero que me entenda...

- Entender eu entendo. Porém... você não acha que já estava na hora de abrir o jogo pra esse cara?

- Não dá. Já tentei, ele me repele de tudo quanto é jeito.

- O que você fez a ele pra ele te repelir?

- Eu... terminei o namoro.

- Você...? Parecendo estar tão apaixonado como está?

- Mas é...! É uma merda, mas eu terminei mesmo estando completamente louco por ele...! É que... eu tive ciúmes, foi isso!

- Ele te traiu?

- Não, nunca...! Ele não é disso... é que... ele teve um namorado antes de mim, que era bem mais bonito e tal... mas era um canalha.

- E o tal de Mana flertava com esse ex?

- Não, nem falava mais com ele! Eu... eu que fiquei de cismeira.

- Que bobagem...! Közi, você terminou um namoro por ciumes infundados?

- Sim... e cara, cara, como eu gosto dele...! Como eu acabei me arrependendo depois! Foi uma merda, uma merda completa tê-lo deixado afinal...!

- E agora ele não quer mais saber de você.

- Isso mesmo... não sei o que fazer. Não sei, cara! Já se passou mais de um ano, mas eu não consigo esquecer... parece que foi na semana passada que terminamos, tão intensa essa dor é...! Aí eu fico usando mulheres assim, como você, pra fingir que ainda estou com ele... e não estou! É tão difícil... e é uma merda eu tratar vocês assim.

- Eu entendo. Mas olha, apesar de não achar legal o fato de você me comer pensando nele... acho que deveria tentar ao menos conversar com ele. Nota-se que você está incompleto, infeliz... e só ele pode preencher esse buraco da sua alma.

Közi a olhou surpreso. É... apesar de ser uma mulher que usualmente saía em casual com o povo, ela tinha bom senso.

- Tem razão, Megumi... o problema é aquele... ele não me quer mais. Eu já tentei voltar diversas vezes, e dar murro em ponta de faca é doloroso... logo, queria que ele ficasse comigo, porém... se ele não quiser voltar, que é que eu posso fazer?

- Ao menos tente expor esse sentimento pra ele. E depois pode ficar com a consciência tranquila por ter feito tudo - tudo mesmo - que estava ao seu alcance.

- É... tem razão. Vem cá, quer comer alguma coisa...?

- Não, obrigada. E, Közi... não encare isso como uma ofensa, mas não quero mais sair com você. Não é justo comigo, que sirvo apenas como "algo secundário" em face do que você realmente quer... injusto com você, que na verdade está amando a outra pessoa... e injusto até mesmo com esse seu ex, que não está sabendo da situação na qual você se encontra, e o quão importante é pra você.

- É... você tem toda a razão. Tenho de parar de fazer isso com mulheres como você... mas aí não sei como vai ficar a minha vida sexual.

Megumi deu um sorriso amarelo, se despediu de Közi e saiu da casa dele. Era ainda bastante cedo, não mais do que sete da manhã. Közi, sem ter maiores compromissos àquele dia, não sabia o que fazer a esse respeito.

Tentou se deitar mais um pouco, acendendo um cigarro. Fumou, tragando profundamente... mas os pensamentos não se desvaneciam de sua mente atormentada.

"Eu não devia tentar manter contato de novo com o Mana... ele vai me rechaçar, eu sei! Mas... e agora! E essas mulheres...? Essas pobres mulheres, que têm de escutar eu gemendo 'Mana' enquanto transo com elas...? É um saco... elas não merecem isso. E nem eu... mas... como fazer? Comprar uma boneca inflável parecida com ele? Tentar ficar só na punheta? Me condenar a uma vida sem sexo sendo que nem sou assim tão velho...?"

Após o cigarro, tentou cochilar - sem sucesso. Chegava a pegar no sono, porém acordava logo depois. O cheiro de Megumi... permanecia na cama, e ele se lembrava do que havia feito a ela - transado com ela pensando em Mana. Aquilo lhe deixava meio mal...

Resolveu trocar a roupa da cama e tentar escrever algo novo pro projeto no qual entrara recentemente¹. Nada. Estava sem cabeça.

Que faria, portanto?

Estava quase pensando em sair pra fazer qualquer coisa na rua, quando o telefone tocou. Pensou no pessoal do Eve of Destiny. Deviam ser eles, apressando o trabalho ou qualquer coisa do tipo. É claro... eles eram profissionais. Claro que, quando Közi trabalhava com Mana, o então namorado também era bastante profissional, porém... era namorado. Entre beijinhos e risadinhas, ele lhe dizia: "Vamos, amour! Temos apresentação semana que vem..." e, entre um carinho e outro, o trabalho enfim saía.

Velhos tempos... tempos tão bons, que só a lembrança deles fez com que a espinha de Közi tivesse um arrepio. Tempos que não voltavam mais...

Foi até o telefone. Conferiu a chamada, e o coração deu um pulo.

Não era o pessoal da nova banda.

Era o Mana.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Quando o Malice Mizer entrou em hiatus, Közi foi para um projeto gótico chamado "Eve of Destiny". _

_Agora o bicho pegou! Que será que o Mana quer com o Közi após um ano de término de namoro? E essa Megumi, será que ainda vai render coisa na história?_

_Em breve posto o resto! _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

II

Közi ficou estático. Sem reação. No começo, pensou que se tratava de outro sonho e, muito em breve, acordaria dele para se ver nos braços de alguma mulher avulsa... mas não. O telefone continuou tocando, e portanto ele precisava atender...

Estava nervoso. Teve medo de falar com a voz tremida, falhada. Que fazer? Tomar uma água? Só que... se ele tomasse uma água, ou mesmo pensasse um pouco mais... Mana ia esperar demais, a ligação poderia cair... e ele poderia pensar que Közi não atendia "por despeito" e... nunca mais ligar!

Podia ser sua última chance de falar diretamente com o Mana!

E aí, voltar praquele terrível limbo de vida sem Mana!

Pensando apenas nisso, atendeu o telefone. Que a voz saísse como saísse... o importante era falar com ele!

- Alô...?

- Oi, Közi.

Aquela voz.

_Aquela_ voz. Céus... o que era aquilo? Somente o som dele lhe dizendo "oi" após um ano...! Dava-lhe quase ganas de chorar...!

Mas teve de se controlar. Respirou fundo, tentando não fazer barulho... e enfim respondeu:

- Oi, Mana. Como está?

- Estou bem. E você?

Ele estava tendo uma _conversinha casual_ com o ex namorado, após um ano de silêncio, como se nada houvesse acontecido...! Mas como assim?

Közi sentiu vontade de lhe dizer que não, que não estava bem...! Que estava péssimo, que queria a Mana mais do que tudo...! Que somente a alegria que tivera em escutar sua voz lhe mostrara, de repente, num vislumbre, o grande sofrimento e vazio que ele passara nos últimos tempos... mas teve de se controlar.

Fazer uma "novela" no telefone apenas faria com que ele se afastasse mais facilmente. Logo, tentou responder de maneira polida.

- Eu... estou bem sim. Trabalhando, né...? Logo vou sai em turnê...

- Que bom! Olha, Közi, era justamente a respeito disso que eu queria falar com você.

- É...?

A mente de Közi não resistiu em fazer um "flashback". De 1987 até 2001, ele e Mana trabalharam juntos. Primeiro no karaokê, depois em bandas... e depois aquele rompimento de merda, bem como o hiatus da anterior banda que ambos fundaram juntos, a Malice Mizer. E agora... ele lhe procurava pra trabalho?

Antes a trabalho do que pra nada. Se era esse Mana que ele teria - bem, já era lucro!

- Sim, Közi. Eu tenho um projeto novo, chamado Moi dix Mois. Tem muito de gótico, e como eu sei que você gosta dessas coisas... queria te convidar pra ver os shows que vou fazer.

Közi engoliu em seco. Shows... e lá se veriam como? "Amiguinhos"?

Era melhor ir devagar. Era melhor segurar as lágrimas. Era melhor ser discreto, por mais que aquele calor de nervoso, aquela febre neurastênica, pudesse vir a se espalhar por debaixo de sua pele, e ele quase adoecesse depois.

Era melhor até mesmo ficar mal - se isso significasse mais alguns momentos na companhia de seu querido Mana... já não havia feito besteira o suficiente ao terminar com ele? Que pagasse o preço, pois!

- É... seria bem... bem legal! Quando vai ser, cara?

- Semana que vem. Eu te dou um convite de cortesia. Quer vir aqui em casa buscar?

As mãos de Közi tremeram. Ele piscou algumas vezes, e a respiração falhou... ele... voltando pra casa de Mana...

- Hum... pode ser... mora ainda no mesmo lugar, né?

- Sim. Vem quando?

- Eu... pode ser daqui uns dois dias, quando eu tiver terminado de arranjar algumas coisas aqui pra banda da qual faço parte! Que é que cê acha?

- Por mim tudo bem. Venha na hora do almoço, sim?

- Tudo bem... vou sim. Obrigado... por me chamar.

- De nada. Até daqui há dois dias!

- Até!

Mana desligou o telefone. E aquilo fora como se uma entidade mágica, um deus ou algo do gênero, houvesse se comunicado com Közi, tal era a falta que ele sentia do ex namorado.

Desligou o telefone e o colocou de volta no lugar. Após isso, as lágrimas puderam começar a correr. Primeiro uma, depois outra, e uma verdadeira enxurrada de lágrimas se formou. Chorou de forma intensa, como não fazia há tempos... pois parecia que antes sua alma estava semi-morta, e Mana havia enfim despertado a ela dentro de si.

- Ele me ligou...! Me ligou, me chamou pra ir aos shows dele...! Céus, o que deu na cabeça dele pra me dar atenção de novo?

Não importava a razão. O que importava é que havia uma chance de reatar pelo menos a amizade com ele... e essa chance não deveria ser perdida.

Lavou o rosto, e as lágrimas se foram. Porém, no resto daqueles dois dias, o coração dele não parou de bater de maneira furiosamente intensa. E era bom... talvez a primeira emoção genuinamente boa que tinha em um ano.

Tentou trabalhar naqueles dias, sem muito sucesso no entanto. Arrumou as coisas do jeito que pôde, porém sua cabeça se concentrava somente naquilo... no dia em que veria a Mana de novo.

Quando o dia chegou afinal, sua apreensão chegou a um limite inacreditável. Arrumou-se da melhor forma que podia, no entanto de maneira bastante "casual", pois Mana poderia pensar que ele estava querendo lhe "reconquistar" - e ele queria mesmo... no entanto, não podia deixar isso explícito.

Saiu de casa, mal prestando atenção nas coisas a sua volta na rua. Se quisessem lhe assaltar, lhe atropelar, tudo isso... seria tão fácil... felizmente nada disso aconteceu.

Ao passo que se aproximava da casa do ex amante, a adrenalina no sangue só subia. Quando se colocou na frente da casa dele então, teve de respirar fundo e tentar se controlar. Enfim, foi até o batente da porta e tocou a campainha.

- Já vou.

A voz. De novo. Céus, se só a voz já fazia aquilo... como então seria vê-lo...?

Mana abriu a porta. E de dentro de sua casa, veio um aroma que Közi não sabia explicar, mas que lhe trazia a lembrança daqueles seis anos de idílio apaixonado o qual vivera com ele.

Era um aroma de rosas, de maquiagem logo pela manhã, de arroz com curry, de centenas de vestidos e rendas bem guardados e dobrados no enorme armário do crossdresser.

E era aquele cheiro de homem... aquele cheiro que ele sentia ao acordar nos braços de Mana de manhã.

Era aquilo... e suas pernas bambas, praticamente chumbadas no chão. Como conseguiria dar alguns passos a frente, não saberia...

Mana lhe sorriu e respondeu, casualmente:

- Ah, já veio? Venha, pode entrar.

Ele estava vestindo uma blusa comprida, que ora lembrava uma túnica, ora um vestido de saia curta. Um fino cinto de tecido lhe cingia a cintura, e por baixo disto ele usava uma calça comprida negra. Nos pés, chinelas macias que pareciam pantufas. No rosto, como quase sempre, inclusive em casa, a maquiagem.

Leve, mas era maquiagem. Um pouco de pó de arroz pra uniformizar o tom da pele, delineador negro, lápis, batom cor de boca. E só. Os longos cabelos negros de oriental não muito diferentes do que Közi vira um ano antes.

Com alguma dificuldade, sorriu de volta ao ex amante e fez as pernas andarem. Entrou na casa dele. Fez-lhe uma formal reverência à moda dos japoneses, e foi respondido da mesma forma.

- Vamos para a cozinha. Lá tem chá verde, que eu sei que você gosta.

Chá verde... naquela cozinha. Naquela cozinha onde anos antes eles se embriagaram com whisky, e Mana enfim lhe pedira em namoro¹. Naquela cozinha, que quando Mana estava cozinhando, lá vinha Közi por trás lhe bolinar ou ainda falar alguma safadeza no ouvido. Naquela cozinha, onde eles, num arroubo de tesão inesperado, transaram várias vezes... antes, depois, e por incrível que pareça até durante algumas das refeições que faziam durante o dia.

É... tinha de ir pra lá - e pior, sem demonstrar sentimentos.

Sentou na mesa. Mana serviu o chá e algumas torradas.

- Se quiser almoçar aqui... estou fazendo um prato novo com carne de enguia².

- É...? Deve ser... diferente, né?

- É gostoso. Já experimentou?

- Enguia...? Não.

- É bom. Vou fazer um pouco pra gente daqui há pouco. Mas então, Közi... me conte. Como vai a vida?

Como ia a vida?

Ora diabos, como ia a vida!

Fodida, cacete!

Totalmente encaralhada e fodida! Ora, ele achava mesmo que Közi estava bem sem ele! É, talvez se ele fosse outra ordem de ex namorado... mas não era! Nunca fora! Sempre amara a Mana desde que se conheceram, e continuava amando... e ele, no tom mais casual possível, lhe perguntava como ia a vida!

- Vai-se levando...

- Seu projeto está bom?

- Está sim... bem, parece que o povo aqui no Japão não aceita muito esse negócio de gótico... não curtem, entende? Então... a gente tá planejando alguma coisa pra Europa.

- Mesmo...? Ora, eu também penso em ir pra Europa. Quem sabe daqui uns dois ou três anos... por enquanto ainda não dá.

- Entendo... mas e aí, mesmo com esse negócio todo de gótico você consegue boas vendas...? Digo, de ingresso e tal?

- Razoáveis... não é muita coisa, principalmente se comparado ao "mainstream"... mas dá pra viver.

- E a loja de roupas...?

- Está bem. As meninas, pelo menos... são a minha maior "fanbase". E elas compram bastante coisa, principalmente aquelas que adoram perambular em Harajuku.

Meninas.

Será que ele estava saindo com alguma...? Ou algumas?

Era melhor não perguntar. Afinal de contas, ele mesmo, Közi, saíra com mulheres depois que terminara com Mana... mas ciúmes é uma coisa complicada, ainda mais quando se ama tanto quanto ele amava a Mana.

- É... Maninha...

O crossdresser olhou de maneira um tanto quanto inusitada. Aquilo de "Maninha" soava como intimidade demais... e Közi percebeu.

- Ahn... Mana... eu tenho uma pergunta meio "assim" pra te fazer... é... que é que te fez me procurar após esse tempo todo?

Talvez aquilo não fosse hora, nem lugar, pra fazer uma pergunta daquelas... mas enfim, estava feito. Mana abaixou as longas pestanas, ficou um tempo girando a colher na xícara de chá... e enfim respondeu:

- A gente se conhece há quinze anos. Não acho que seria bom continuar completamente sem contato com você. Pode não parecer... mas você significou muito na minha vida.

O coração de Közi ficou apertado dentro do peito. Céus, que vontade de abraçá-lo ali mesmo... e beijá-lo com volúpia, e arrancar aquela roupa, e...

Tentou reprimir o pensamento. Ora! Se queria continuar tendo algum contato que fosse com o Mana, era melhor se controlar...

- Mas e aí, cara, como que é seu show?

Teve de desconversar pra esse assunto. Se não desconversasse, era capaz de revelar somente com o olhar o que sentia por ele...

- É bem obscuro! Você vai se surpreender, eu tenho certeza...

- Hum. E os caras da banda, tem dado muito trabalho?

- Ah, não... sabe, eu como coloquei as coisas como "projeto solo", não pretendo mais sofrer com "membros fixos" como... como o Gakuto foi.

Mais uma vez, Mana baixou as pestanas. Közi pensara que somente por causa daquele ciúmes bobo eles já não estavam mais juntos... e quase de forma involuntária, perguntou:

- Não tem mais mantido contato com os ex membros do Malice, Mana?

- Não. Somente alguma coisa com Yuki, mas muito pouco... e hoje com você.

- E os cantores...?

- Közi... se você pretende saber se ainda mantenho algum contato com o Gakuto, ou ainda se saí com ele nos últimos tempos... a resposta é não. Desde que _aquilo_ aconteceu, não falo mais com ele. É como se ele houvesse morrido totalmente pra mim. Entendeu?

"Aquilo" era quando ele terminara o relacionamento de forma abrupta com Gakuto, após uma traição descarada. E vejam que coisa, aquilo fora em 1995... eles não se falavam desde então.

E ele, o idiota, terminara o relacionamento por causa daquilo!

- Tudo bem, cara... eu não sou ninguém pra interferir na sua vida pessoa.

Mana deu mais um sorriso esmaecido... e acabou levantando.

- Gostou dessa entradinha?

- Entradinha...?

Aquela palavra... para a mente totalmente pervertida de Közi, o fazia pensar bobagens. Mas não era aquela espécie de "entradinha" a qual o ex amante se referia...

- O pão, o chá...?

- Ah! Gostei sim, cara, muito obrigado!

- OK. Então vou fazer o prato de enguia pra gente!

Közi o ficou observando... não podia deixar de admirar aquele corpinho bonitinho, os contornos que ainda apareciam sob a roupa... e ficar pensando que perdera tudo aquilo à toa.

E pior que ele lhe encantava tanto...!

Quando Mana cozinhou, eles continuaram a falar sobre trivialidades. E Közi reparou... nas mãos de Mana. Não, nenhuma aliança. Provavelmente estava solteiro... ou namorando porém sem usar nada. Enfim...

Tinha de esquecer aquilo. Se Mana quisesse algo consigo, já teria ao menos tocado no assunto...! Mas... o que era aquilo, afinal, de lhe dizer que... não estava saindo com Gackt? Parecia ser uma satisfação de namorado...

Era hora de parar de imaginar coisas...

Comeram o tal prato de enguias, falaram sobre mais alguma coisa trivial... e enfim, quando foi a hora de Közi ir embora, Mana lhe entregou os ingressos. Despediram-se com a reverência corrente dos japoneses e... Közi saiu de lá quase flutuando.

Se quando falara com Mana ao telefone, fora como se tivesse contato com uma entidade sagrada... ao sair da casa dele, era como se houvesse estado num templo transcendental.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Mizérable"._

_²Mana já falou em algumas postagens no blog que come enguia..._

_Iiihhhhhh, será que rolou um clima? Que que ceis acham? Rs!_

_Próximo cap em breve!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

Foi assim, flutuando, que Közi continuou se sentindo ao chegar em casa. De repente, se viu com a predisposição de sorrir a toa, de ficar contente somente porque Mana... lembrara que ele existia.

De repente, tudo ganhou um significado diferente... um propósito diferente... a vida ficou mais leve... e Közi pensou que aquilo se dava tão-somente por ele ter voltado a ter contato consigo...! Não eram namorados, não eram um caso, não eram sequer amigos... apenas tiveram um contato superficial!

E aquilo já lhe trazia tanta alegria...! Até mesmo tivera um doce pensamento... de que se ele houvera recebido convite cortesia, talvez ainda fosse especial para Mana... dado que outros teriam de pagar...

Ficou com aquele sentimento quase infantil, porém muito bom... o coração flutuando dentro do peito... e quando revisou o trabalho para a banda, viu que, com o ânimo ruim que estava antes, não havia feito o serviço direito... não, precisava revisar tudo!

E foi o que fez. Revisou, colocou tudo de uma forma que, segundo seu espírito atual, lhe ajudava a ver os erros melhor e corrigi-los de forma a refletir no trabalho (ainda que obscuro e gótico) o que ele sentia naquele momento.

Nada poderia ter dado mais certo. Alguns dias depois, quando os membros do grupo foram procurar Közi para receber a parte dele do trabalho, viram que estava muito bom. Até ficaram surpresos. Ao ver a reação dos companheiros de trabalho, Közi sorriu...

- Mas você até parece que tá apaixonado, cara!

Ainda sorrindo, Közi lhes replicou:

- Ah... eu estou sim.

- Você dizia que era bobagem isso de "se prender"...

- Sim, e é. Mas... sabe como é, no coração não se manda.

Os caras riram. Discutiram mais um pouco do trabalho a ser feito, e então programaram os dias de ensaio antes da turnê.

Mas... após a reunião acabar, a última coisa na qual Közi pensava era na turnê, ou no trabalho. Ele só pensava... no show de Mana que seria logo em breve.

E foi aquela energia, aquela esperança de vê-lo novamente, mesmo que apenas como artista... que o fez sorrir e viver com alegria nos dias que o separavam daquele reencontro em forma de show. Justamente quando ele estava embalado por aquele clima de otimismo e esperança, recebeu um telefonema nada esperado.

Era Megumi.

Quando Közi olhou aquele número em seu identificador de chamadas, teve um espasmo de surpresa. Nada agradável. Ora, eles não haviam combinado de não sair mais...? E justo agora que Közi havia retomado o contato com Mana, era aquilo...?

Atendeu. De má vontade, mas atendeu.

- Olá, Megumi.

- Oi, Közi.

- Me-chan, me desculpe ser direto, mas... a gente não combinou de não sair mais?

- Ah, sim. Mas eu não estou te ligando pra sair...

- Não?

- Não. É que... sabe... apesar de a gente ter saído apenas em casual, eu penso que, comparado aos outros homens, você entende melhor os sentimentos das mulheres...

Pronto. Era só o que faltava. A menina estar gamando nele.

- Olha, Megumi, eu serei direto. Isso pode te magoar, mas pelo menos é de uma única vez. Mas você não tem chance comigo, entende? Eu amo o meu ex, não tem jeito!

- Eu sei. Não, não te procuro pra isso. É que, como achei que você entende um pouco melhor dessas coisas, e parece ser mais confiável pra isso do que a maioria dos homens, gostaria de te dizer... que estou saindo com outro cara.

- Ah, sim...?

- É. Só que... ele anda me ignorando. Não me diz nada, sequer que não me quer mais.

- Ah, cara... homem é assim mesmo. Se ele não te ligou no dia seguinte, deixa pra próxima.

- É... só que... agora eu queria procurar algo mais sério. Cansei da fase de gandaia... o que você me sugere?

- Hum...? Ah, cara, vai pedir conselho disso justo pra mim?

- Você não teve um namoro sólido...?

- Eu tive. Mas vê a merda que fiz... atolei o pé na jaca bonito, e acredite, ele foi meu primeiro namoro sério. Aconteceu quase por acaso. Antes eu vivia só na farra, não me importava... mas parece que depois de ter conhecido o que era o sexo num ambiente estável, de namoro, nunca mais consegui ser o mesmo. Sério.

- É...?

- É. E sei lá, se quer algo sério, tente dizer isso pros caras. Não a ponto de assustá-los com algo como "quero casar amanhã", mas...

Ela riu.

- Eu entendo. Bem, vamos ver no que dá isso... e você? Chegou a tentar manter contato com seu ex?

- Ah! Não acredita... ele que me procurou!

- Sério? E aí, reataram?

- Não...! Ele me procurou pra ver umas apresentações dele, me recebeu em casa e tudo...! Mas sequer chegou a falar de voltar... bem, eu não quero forçar nada!

- Sei. Vai indo, com o tempo quem sabe ele não percebe... bem, se ele souber o quanto você o ama... com toda a certeza o saberá valorizar.

- Tomara...! Não dizem que "elas" gostam é dos que não prestam? Meu ex pode ser homem, mas era o lado mais... "feminino" da relação, se é que me entende.

- Sim... mas isso não tem muito de verdade. Muitas vezes, os "que não prestam" se fazem de bonzinhos no começo, nos envolvem emocionalmente... e quando eles se demonstram da forma "ruim", já estamos presas a eles. Aí pra se livrar deles é osso... mas esse seu ex, que parece gostar das coisas bem direitas, vai ver que você não é como ele estava pensando.

- Tomara...! Bom, só de ele me procurar... já é algo positivo!

- Quem sabe ele não estava com saudades também?

- É... bom, Megumi, boa sorte a você... eu vou indo nessa, ainda tenho que cuidar dos gatos!

- OK, boa sorte!

- Pra você também, tchau!

Após desligar o fone, Közi enfim pensou... que aquilo era uma surpresa. Afinal, nem antes nem depois de Mana, em sua vida de sexo puramente casual, havia chegado a ser amigo de uma "peguete"...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia da apresentação enfim chegara. Közi estava nervoso... afinal, até então, durante anos a fio, ele vira a Mana apenas como colega de trabalho. Tocava com ele no palco, e portanto jamais fora expectador dele...

De qualquer forma, para tudo na vida havia uma primeira vez, não...?

Arrumou-se da melhor maneira "roqueira" possível, tacando pancake na cara, fazendo uma maquiagem bem pesada nos olhos... e dando um jeito de esconder os traços principais do rosto a fim de não ser assediado como "O Közi do ex-Malice Mizer" no local.

Saiu de casa, dirigiu até a casa de shows e nem com o manobrista falou muito. Mana iria se apresentar numa das casas que fora o "berço" do Malice Mizer, o Shibuya O-West¹. Quando deixou o carro no estacionamento, sequer pro manobrista deu muita trela... um dos motivos de ele agir assim é porque estava realmente nervoso pra ver o Mana, e o outro era o fato de não querer ser reconhecido.

Ao chegar no local, a esmagadora maioria do público era composto de mulheres² - e isso o constrangeu ainda mais. Apenas chamaria a atenção ainda mais para si por ser homem.

Sentou em uma das cadeiras da "ala social" do barzinho da casa e pediu uma cerveja, esperando que ninguém viesse sentar junto com ele. De fato, ainda não tinha muita gente no local... e as meninas que já lá se encontravam vestiam roupas "lolita" da grife do Mana. É... ele sabia bem como conduzir os negócios! Roupas e ingressos vendidos numa tacada só...

Logo, um homem com "pinta" de ser segurança do local se aproximou de Közi.

- O senhor é o Kouji-san?

- Hum...? Quem me procura?

- Aqui está um recado do senhor Mana.

- Hun...? Do Mana?

Sem mais pedir informações, ele tomou o bilhete das mãos do tal segurança, o qual foi embora sem lhe dizer mais nada. Közi leu o bilhete... vendo que havia lugar marcado pra ele pertinho do palco... com direito a assento e bebidas servidas por conta da casa.

Nossa!

Que diferença do anterior Mana, que sequer queria falar consigo!

Levou o bilhete, foi até a área VIP do local e o apresentou. Deixaram-lhe entrar sem titubear. Depois, tomou mais uma cerveja, apreciando a vista toda "de camarote", bebericando a cerveja... e vendo cada vez mais "gothic lolitas" chegarem.

Não demorou muito e a casa enfim encheu. Estavam todos ansiosos (na verdade, aquilo estava mais para "ansiosas") e Közi também se sentiu assim... de repente, pensou que seu amor estava prestes a subir no palco... e ele ali, observando tudo, como quem estava de fora...

Sim. Finalmente estava de fora da banda do Mana, e isso... o fez se sentir mal.

Uma lágrima rolou de seu olho, mas para que a maquiagem não borrasse, ele se esforçou pra não mais chorar.

Assim que a cortina se abriu, Közi pôde ver um ambiente todo obscuro. No teto, cruzes com correntes penduradas. No palco, cruzes e crânios de animais. Na parte de trás do palco, um emblema que parecia diretamente vindo de algum ritual oculto, emblema esse que representava o Moi dix Mois. Céus...! Mana realmente não brincara quando dissera que ia fazer um negócio bem obscuro...!

Primeiro, entraram os membros de apoio da banda. Todos estavam com muito negro nas roupas, cabelos arrepiados, botas de salto plataforma... mas o mais incrível, para Közi, ainda estava por vir.

Logo, Mana entrou. Estendeu os braços de forma que seu corpo ficasse em formato de cruz, depois fez uma reverência à platéia. As meninas gritaram, e Közi não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de ciúmes por isso...

Sentiu ciúmes, aliás, de tudo. Das meninas, dos caras que agora trabalhavam com ele... até do palco em que ele pisava.

E sentiu ainda mais isso porque o ex namorado estava, realmente, magnífico...

Também estava, assim como os outros, de cabelos arrepiados, roupas e coturnos negros e o famigerado "dix" pintado na testa... mas era uma coisa quase surreal. Mesmo todo gótico, todo obscuro, ele estava feminino. Usava longas saias rendadas, um espartilho negro atado na frente do corpo, vários anéis nos dedos, brincos de "strass" em forma de cruz que, sim, Közi conseguira ver mesmo estando no camarote... e a maquiagem primorosamente feita, como sempre.

Era obscura, com bastante pancake no rosto, e todo o resto - sombra, delineador, etc - bem negro. No entanto, seus olhos... lhe demonstravam ser, ainda, do seu ex namorado. Do seu amigo, do seu amante... daquele que prometera lhe amar.

Suspirou de prazer e nostalgia.

Logo depois, Juka, o vocalista, abriu o evento e as músicas começaram a tocar. Céus...! O que era aquilo! Közi simplesmente não reconhecia nele o Mana doce e delicado do Malice Mizer.

Mesmo que nos últimos tempos antes de entrar em hiatus a anterior banda de ambos já mostrasse ares obscuros, agora a coisa era escancarada. Havia muito headbanging, uma bateria de rotação bastante rápida, sinais dos "chifres" com as mãos... e Mana se movendo loucamente no palco, dançando de um lado pro outro, agitando o povo...

Mas ele era tímido! Como conseguia fazer aquilo...?

É que aquele era seu "habitat". Lá, ele era compreendido e amado. Não o julgavam por usar saia, salto e maquiagem. Ali ele podia ser quem era... logo, a insegurança sumia.

Foi neste ambiente de catarse louca, de luzes e sombras, de meninas vestidas de "lolita" e de Mana encarnando o próprio Imperador das Sombras, que Közi também iniciou a fazer "headbanging", relembrando naqueles momentos a adolescência dele e de Mana, quando eles sonhavam em ter uma banda juntos... e em como nada daquilo morrera no coração do ex amante... pelo contrário, continuava bem vivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após o show, muito headbanging e algumas cervejas, Közi se sentia exausto. Porém... a noite ainda lhe reservava uma surpresa especial.

Assim que ia sair do camarim, embriagado com toda aquela atmosfera que seu amado preparara para os seus expectadores, o homem parecido com "segurança" o procurou de novo...

- Senhor Közi... mais um recado do senhor Mana.

O coração dele pulou no peito. Mais um...?

Desta vez, estava escrito a mão... com a caligrafia de Mana, que ele conhecia tão bem.

"Közi,

Venha me ver no camarim. É só ir para a parte direita logo atrás do palco, e lhe abrirão a porta. Estou te esperando.

Mana"

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Essa casa de shows existe de fato em Tóquio, e Mana disse que inúmeras vezes se apresentou nela com o Malice Mizer (na verdade, se apresenta até hoje com o Moi dix Mois, por isso coloquei a casa de shows na fic, pra ficar mais "realista"). Dizem q o local não comporta mta gente, mas o Moi dix Mois nunca foi "mainstream"... rs!_

_A, qq tem? Não é mta gente mesmo que consegue apreciar "gothic symphonic metal". :P Não dá pra ser "coisa do povo". Rs._

_²O público de Mana, ao menos no Japão, é massivamente composto de meninas. Acho q é pq o povo japonês ainda é mto conservador, e os homens "macho man" não aceitam o fato de caras se vestirem de forma andrógina no palco. Acham que ver esse tipo de show os transformará em "menos machos"... :P_

_Isso até q me surpreende um pouco, dado q androginia no Japão é padrão de beleza masculina - vide Afrodite de Peixe, Shun de Andrômeda e por ae vai... esse preconceito não faz sentido algum, uma vez q em bandas ocidentais como Kiss e Mötley Crue, os kras tbm se pintavam. :P_

_Mas e agora? Maninha tá realmente dando muita corda pro Közi na fiqui, hein? Rs!_

_No mais, beijos a todos e todas!_


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Antes de, enfim, conseguir processar direito a informação em sua mente, Közi teve de respirar algumas vezes. Ele estava lhe chamando pra ir ao camarim...!

Para quê...?

De repente, o que ele tanto almejava se colocava de maneira bastante viável: não era impossível que Mana o estivesse chamando pra... um "revival"!

É...! Poder transar com o Mana afinal, dizendo o nome dele... pra ele! Não pra alguém que apenas lembrava a ele!

Mas de repente, sentiu medo... sim, sentiu medo, pois Mana, ao contrário dos demais, era importante para si... e, ironicamente, ele, que transava com pessoas desconhecidas sem apego algum e sem dificuldade alguma, de repente... se viu com receio de transar com o cara que um dia fora seu namorado. Justamente porque fora seu namorado!

Mas enfim...! Algumas oportunidades aparecem somente uma vez na vida... se ele não aproveitasse, era capaz de nunca mais ter alguma chance com ele...!

Respirou fundo e lá foi. Da mesma forma que fora bem recebido no camarote VIP, a porta do camarim de Mana se abriu a si sem dificuldade alguma. Só que, para a surpresa de Közi, o ex namorado não estava sozinho.

Lá no camarim ocorria uma espécie de "festa particular". Estavam presentes os membros do novo projeto de Mana, bem como mais alguns da equipe técnica. Közi se sentiu meio constrangido, uma vez que daquele povo todo, só conhecia a Mana...

Reverenciou-lhes cordialmente e foi sentar perto de Mana, o qual ainda estava com a roupa do show, as pernas elegantemente cruzadas mesmo enquanto bebia cerveja.

- E então, Közi? Que achou da apresentação?

- Caramba, cara! Me surpreendeu muito! Você realmente ainda tem muito daquilo que te motivou na adolescência, uhn...?

- Demais. Às vezes acho que o tempo passa e eu continuo o mesmo...

- Pois continua! E olha, tem uma grande qualidade o teu trabalho. Difícil ver aqui no Japão um show gótico tão bem feito!

- Obrigado...

Mana baixou as pestanas e desviou o olhar, bebericando da cerveja. Hum... qualquer um que olhasse aquilo mal diria que ele e Közi já haviam tido uma grande liberdade um com o outro, inclusive sexual...

Mas era daquele modo que as coisas andavam. Aquele reencontro, após um ano de contato zero, era realmente meio complicado.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo, bebendo a cerveja... quando Közi enfim se manifestou, sendo o mais extrovertido de ambos.

- Ah, cara... né por nada, mas durante o show eu já bebi pra cacete... e agora tou bebendo mais...

- Ora... você sempre foi de beber mais do que isso, Közi!

- Eu sei... mas hoje eu tou de carro, sabe como é...

- Ahn...? Não é problema! Veja, hoje quem me trouxe aqui foi o "staff" da produção. Eu não estou com meu carro aqui hoje. Como sempre, bebi menos que você. Logo... eu posso levar você no seu carro. Isso se deixar...

- Hum... ah, não é má ideia...

- Aí a gente dá uma passadinha lá em casa...

- Hun? Não vai ficar tarde não?

- Eu tenho quarto de hóspedes, esqueceu?

- Ah... eh, cara, mas tu não se importa de eu dormir na tua casa...?

- Claro que não...! Já nos conhecemos há tantos anos, Közi... não há cerimônias entre a gente!

O outro se surpreendeu. Mana estava realmente dando uma abertura bastante grande a si...! Portanto, como resposta, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente... e sorriu.

No resto da "festinha", as pessoas presentes cumprimentaram a Közi como se ele fosse uma celebridade - "o cara que fundou o Malice Mizer junto com o Mana, vejam só!" - e ele não gostava muito dessa exposição... mas de qualquer forma, não chegava a ser mal educado. Apenas não curtia ser o centro das atenções daquela maneira... em qualquer outro âmbito que não fosse o palco, não curtia muito exposição. Podia não parecer, mas o "esculachado" do Közi também tinha sua parcela de timidez...

Não muito depois, a festinha enfim findou. Todos se cumprimentaram e foram embora. No final, ficaram apenas Közi e Mana no camarim.

- Közi, eu vou fazer o seguinte... tomar um banho, tirar toda essa roupa e essa maquiagem, e depois te levo pra casa. OK?

- Ah, tudo bem...

- Não demora nada! Eu tenho experiência com essas coisas... você sabe disso!

O outro sorriu. É... Mana tinha desenvoltura com maquiagens e roupas, mesmo as mais complicadas, de maneira mais hábil que muitas mulheres...

Közi ficou ali, no sofá, cismando com seus botões... e ouviu o barulho da água do chuveiro cair... antigamente, quando eles eram namorados, tomavam banho juntos após os shows... e quantas vezes não rolara alguma coisa a mais no chuveiro mesmo...

Tinha de parar de pensar naquilo. Ia dormir na casa do ex, logo não podia sequer dar mostras de que tinha algum desejo por ele... ou isso poderia afastá-lo ainda mais.

Logo, Mana saiu do banho. Estava arrumado, cheiroso, os cabelos lavados e caindo atrás de suas costas. Nem parecia o roqueiro de cabelo armado de antes...

- Vamos...?

Közi acenou que "sim" e eles saíram afinal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ao chegarem na casa de Mana, o mesmo estacionou o carro e, educadamente, entregou de volta a chave ao amigo. Közi agradeceu com a velha reverência dos japoneses e entrou na casa de Mana.

Aquela casa... lhe fazia memorar tudo que vivera antes. O cheiro... os móveis... tudo. Era tão bom...

Para tentar desconversar, até pra não demonstrar aquele apego, começou a falar de outras coisas.

- Cara, você dirige muito bem! Direitinho, sem aquelas bagunças todas que eu faço quando pego no volante...

Mana riu.

- Tem razão. Mas é de cada um... dizem que a personalidade de uma pessoa pode ser vista atrávés da maneira que ela dirige, não...?

Közi sorriu de volta. Enfim, sentou-se no sofá. Não sabia se estava mesmo disposto a dormir naquela casa...

Mana foi até a cozinha, e voltou trazendo... cerveja. Közi nem acreditou.

- Cara... isso não vai dar certo! Já bebi pra cacete no show, na festinha... e agora isso!

- Não tem problema. Está em minha casa, qualquer coisa te dou um remédio pra ressaca amanhã...! A não ser que tenha compromisso!

- Não, não tenho... já entreguei a minha parte do trabalho pros caras, hahahaha! Mas é isso aí, cara, acho que estou me transformando numa pessoa mais responsável. Há uns tempos atrás eu jamais rejeitaria cerveja, por mais bêbado que estivesse...

Mana sorriu e lhe entregou a cerveja. Em seguida, sentou ao lado dele no sofá e começou a beber a que trouxera para si. Por alguns instantes, ficaram sem assunto... mas Közi logo iniciou um, como bem era de sua índole.

- Mas e então, cara? Pretende expandir esse projeto pro exterior mesmo?

- Ah, sim... claro. Como você disse anteriormente... aqui no Japão parece que os ânimos pra gótico não são os melhores...

- Verdade. Mas aí, cara... tem saído com alguém?

Pronto. A língua sem tramela do Közi enfim falara besteira! Também, quem é que mandava beber tanta cerveja...?

Um pouco desconfortável, Mana se encolheu em seu assento do sofá, não sabendo muito bem como responder àquilo... mas resolveu ser sincero.

- Eu não tenho saído com ninguém...

Falar aquilo pro ex namorado era, realmente, estranho... dado que por seis anos ambos foram monogâmicos um com o outro - coisa rara entre homens... dado que muitos "prometiam fidelidade", porém cumprir que é bom, nada. No entanto, no caso deles, fora verdadeira... pois se amaram tanto e se davam tão bem, que não sobrava espaço para desejos fora do relacionamento que tinham...

E Közi lhe vinha com aquela. Como se pouco se importasse, como se nem ligasse... se ele estivesse saindo com outras pessoas.

A reação do ex amante foi, a si, ainda mais surpreendente:

- Ih, e por que não? Vá curtir a vida, cara... tinha tanta mulher no teu show...

- Közi, eu não curto mulher...!

- E já experimentou pra saber se não curte mesmo?

Mana se encolheu ainda mais no assento. Közi, no entanto, continuou com a verborragia, estimulado como estava pela bebida:

- Ih, cara, não carece esconder nada dessas pernas aí não... só se estiverem muito diferentes do que estavam há um ano! Porque você sabe, né... já cansei de ver tudo isso daí! Hahahahaha! Ah, liga não... tou chapado! Não falei? A cerveja não ia fazer bem...!

Mana estava visivelmente constrangido, e Közi percebeu. Decidiu, portanto, tentar se desculpar:

- Foi mal, cara. A minha língua já é solta sem cerveja... com cerveja então... fudeu! Mas é verdade... não precisa ter vergonha de mim!

Mana sorriu de leve, mas não se "desencolheu" do assento.

- Eu sei... mas sabe como é... não somos mais namorados.

- É... é uma merda, mas enfim...

- Por que, "uma merda"...? Se foi você quem quis assim...?

- Ah... cara, né por nada, tivemos uma noite ótima... um show foda... voltamos a ter contato agora há pouco tempo... não tou a fim de me aborrecer agora...

- Mas você fala como se quem tivesse terminado o relacionamento fosse eu...!

- É... mas a gente faz certas merdas na vida, né?

Mana, apesar da bebida, estava bem consciente. E por isso mesmo, não estava gostando nada do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando... até porque ele tomara, no começo, a decisão de ficar longe do então ex namorado com a finalidade de não se magoar... adorava ele, havia aceitado aquele término contra a sua vontade... e quando Közi quis voltar, o rechaçou justamente por não conseguir confiar mais...!

E agora aquilo!

Um ano depois, quando as dores pareciam estar arrefecidas - ao menos um pouco - ele ficava retomando esses assuntos!

Não, mil vezes não! Não ia voltar com ele, por mais que ainda o amasse, o desejasse... porque enfim, ele precisava aprender... que não se desfazia de um amor como o deles por puro capricho, como se fosse brincadeira!

Só que ele se achava forte o suficiente para chegar perto do fogo... sem se queimar...

Pois afinal de contas, quisera afinal reatar aquela amizade... não achava que ficava bem continuar de relações cortadas com um amigo tão antigo, a pessoa com quem literalmente se lançara no mundo da música... mas...

Mas como deixar de sentir tesão por aquela voz¹? Como não sentir vontade de tê-lo de volta, se passaram nada menos do que seis anos se amando - e claro, transando - de maneira tão franca?

Era difícil... nunca mais seriam os mesmos, e sabiam daquilo.

Coçou a cabeça e tentou mudar de assunto... mas Közi continuou naquilo, entre um e outro gole de cerveja:

- É, cara... é isso aí. Mas e agora! Bem, eu poderia certamente culpar a cerveja por isso... mas não. Não posso culpar a cerveja por isso, pois a bebida só nos faz dizer o que já queremos normalmente... só solta as travas. Mas é isso... eu não posso evitar dizer que ainda tenho um tesão do cacete por você... que você estava divino naquele palco... mas, né... sabe como é... eu sei que amanhã vou me arrepender de ter dito tudo isso... mas é, disse! Disse, pronto, disse! A gente, quando era amigo, e mesmo quando era namorado, nunca teve segredos um com o outro... e é isso, não dá pra manter esse segredo também.

- É... eu sei. Não o culpo por isso... somente te peço, Közi... que não fique tocando nesses assuntos.

- Ah, cara, foi mal... é que eu... sabe como é... eu não tenho papas na língua... é uma merda, sabe... mas vou tentar não falar mais nisso, entende?

- Até porque tem certas coisas que você não precisa falar...

- Hun? Como assim?

- Por exemplo... você está cheirando a _mulher_...

- Ahn...? Como assim, cheirando a mulher?

- Não sei te explicar. Mas o feromônio de mulher é diferente... e eu reconheço.

- Mas se tu não sai com mulher... como que reconhece?

- Não precisa sair com mulher. A minha gerente é mulher. Na rua passa um monte de mulher toda hora. Minha mãe é mulher, minha irmã é mulher. Dá pra reconhecer os feromônios mesmo sem ir pra cama com elas.

- Ah, é...? Que coisa, nunca prestei atenção nisso! Mas eh, cara, nariz bom, hein!

- É... é bom, porque eu o treino bem pra temperos...

- Hun... na época em que a gente namorou, você reconhecia também os meus feromônios? Hein?

Mana se sentiu, de novo, constrangido com aquilo. Közi percebeu, e decidiu parar de falar...

- Ah, cara... que merda, deixa eu ficar quieto... mas então, cara... ainda tem aquele quarto de hóspedes?

- Sim... é no mesmo lugar.

- Porra, depois de tanto tempo continua no mesmo lugar? Hehehehehe, passou tanta coisa, né? Foi ali que... que eu briguei com o Gakuto por ele querer te iludir.

- É... e foi ali também que o Yuki me pediu pra não colocar a banda em hiatus.

- Ele pediu, foi?

- Pediu. Mas a situação já não dava mais...

Közi coçou a cabeça. Se assuntos de ordem sentimental ou sexual constrangiam a Mana, a si lhe constrangia muito mais falar daquele hiatus. Afinal... ao que parecia, o término dele com Mana fora o estopim para isso acontecer. Havia muitos problemas com a banda, mas o término deles... fora simplesmente a gota d'água.

- É, eu entendo... e apesar de estar feliz no trabalho em que estou, mesmo assim... sinto saudades daquele tempo.

- Eu também... mas... tudo tem seu tempo nesta vida.

O que ocorreu em seguida fora inexplicável. Mais tarde, nenhum deles saberia quem começara, porém simplesmente aconteceu.

Quando deram por si, ambas as bocas estavam coladas, os braços enlaçando o corpo um do outro... e em seguida, as línguas se encontraram e se entrelaçaram, após tanto tempo separadas...

Mana se surpreendeu com seus próprios pensamentos. Ora... acabara de dizer a si mesmo em pensamento que não desejava retornar com ele...! E o estava beijando! Mas o que era aquilo...? E o pior... é que gostava! Gostava loucamente, e o queria, e o cheiro de seu corpo... os _feromônios_, como bem dissera antes...

Mas não podia. Não, não podia! Közi não podia se aproveitar assim de si, nem ostentar esse "troféu" de ter levado o ex pra cama...! Troféu esse que Gackt nunca pudera se orgulhar de ter!

- Hum... Közi... Közi, não... eu não quero!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Közi, o qual estava adorando beijar a Mana na boca e enfim extravasar aquela vontade louca que tinha do ex, acionou sua racionalidade. Apesar do desejo, apesar do tesão, ele parou. Pois se Mana não quisesse... e ele continuasse... ia por tudo a perder. E aquele reencontro já havia sido tão difícil de acontecer...

- Aí, cara, foi mal... foi mal mesmo, poxa... acho melhor eu ir dormir logo, antes que faça besteira pior... se me permite, vou escovar os dentes antes e tirar essa maquiagem da cara, tá bem?

Mas Mana não respondeu, justamente porque estava confuso.

É... estava confuso, parte pela cerveja que bebera, parte pela revolta que o tomava, e parte pelo tesão que aquele beijo ocasionara em si.

O tesão e a cerveja eram óbvios. Mas a raiva... ora, a raiva era um processo que se instalara em seu coração aos poucos, ano após ano, e estava culminando naquilo afinal.

Naquilo. Ora, ele fora fiel a Gackt e depois a Közi. E fora traído por um e abandonado por outro. Nunca fizera sexo casual na vida. Sua vida sexual havia sido, até então, quase como a de uma "moça de família".

E pra que? Pra ser apenas pisoteado. Não estava sozinho, sem ninguém? Hã? Que ganhara com aquilo? Nada! E continuava sem ganhar.

E às vezes uns Fulanos, que comiam todo mundo, que ficavam com todo mundo, conseguiam amores duradouros...!

E ele ali, sem ninguém, tendo um escrúpulo danado em sequer beijar o ex... mas por que, afinal?

É. Por que?

Ele não era religioso. Não havia feito voto de castidade nem nada. Podia ser meio sensível em relação a manter relações sexuais com qualquer um, mas... ora, todo homem que ele conhecia saía em casual quando solteiro! Por que ele não?

E ele só via pontos positivos em sair com o Közi ali. Sabia que eles tinham uma boa química sexual, dado que tiveram muitas transas juntos quando namorados. Sabia que, se saísse com ele, ia gozar bem gostoso... e só de pensar isso, sentiu um arrepio quente percorrer sua espinha...

- Hein, Mana, me deixa escovar os dentes?

De resto, se Közi tratasse aquilo como "apenas casual", ele também trataria. Qual o problema afinal? Dava um picote com ele e pronto... e no dia seguinte demonstrava que havia sido isso mesmo: só um pícote!

Mas e o cheiro de mulher?

Será que ele estava comprometido...?

Pois não quis nem saber. Jogou tudo pro alto mesmo. Quando Gackt o traíra, quando Közi o deixara, nenhum dos dois quisera saber de seus sentimentos. Por que, então, ficar com dó da mulher que estava com ele?

Por isso mesmo, no segundo seguinte, Közi se viu tomado para um beijo intenso e forte. Sem mais cerimônias, Mana deitou no sofá e trouxe o outro para cima de si com os braços...

De início, Közi demorou a reagir. Que era aquilo...? Mana havia acabado de dizer que "não", e então... aquele beijo! Aquele agarrão! Que coisa!

- Hun... Mana...

O crossdresser mal o deixava falar. Toda aquela timidez, aquela coisa de se "encolher no sofá", tudo isso fora repentinamente substituído por uma libido sem precedentes. Sem que pudesse controlar, Közi passou a sentir as mãos do companheiro passearem por seu corpo - e depois começarem a tirar sua roupa... assim, sem nenhuma palavra.

- Mana...

- Cala essa boca e me come logo...!

Mais uma surpresa. Céus, como ele estava...! Mas... será mesmo que Mana estava certo de... tudo aquilo que fazia?

- Un... Mana... você tem certeza de que quer isso...?

Sem dizer nada, Mana simplesmente tomou a mão do ex namorado e a colocou... no meio de suas pernas. Közi pôde sentir já um começo de ereção nele...

- Será que isso responde a sua pergunta...?

Aquilo foi demais para ele. Como estava com uma saudade doida daquele corpo, daquele homem, daquele tudo... não tinha mais porque resistir. Arrancou o resto da roupa, retirou também a roupa dele e o beijou voluptuosamente... acariciou sua pele macia, sentiu o cheiro gostoso do perfume dele misturado a seu cheiro natural... hun...

Beijou seu pescoço, chupou seus mamilos devagarinho... depois foi para seu ventre, acariciando-o na parte interna das coxas... e enfim o chupou bem gostoso no membro, como sonhara tanto em fazer naquele período de separação, e não fizera.

- Huuuun, Közi...! Oh, Közi...!

Era tão bom ouvir ele gemendo de novo...! Ele, e não uma mulher avulsa...! Era seu Maninha, seu amorzinho, ali consigo afinal...!

Ficou pensando se não ia acordar em breve... mas isso não importava mais.

Tomou cuidado para não fazê-lo gozar antes da hora... e então parou a estimulação antes que isso acontecesse. Como lembrava de ser romântico com ele quando namoravam, deitou-se em cima dele, beijou seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Hun... amorzinho... você gosta assim?

Mana sequer respondeu. Tomou a Közi para mais um beijo intenso, e enlaçou aos quadris dele com as próprias pernas. Közi percebeu, então... que Mana não estava muito a fim de ser romântico.

Em sua ansiedade, Mana arranhou as costas do amante, chupou-lhe o pescoço, masturbou-lhe com a mão livre... e em seguida enlaçou os quadris dele com as pernas, respirando de forma ofegante...

- Vai, Közi...! Mete logo essa rola em mim, seu filho de uma puta!

O outro se surpreendeu grandemente. Mana não era daquilo...! Mas deixou pra lá... podia ser a bebida. Ou...

...ou ainda ele queria usar o sexo como uma forma de se "vingar" de si, como uma terrível viúva negra que mata o parceiro após o coito...!

Bem, ele não esperava ser morto ali. Mas... estava tão doido pra transar com ele de novo... que resolveu arriscar.

Molhou os dedos na saliva e em seguida os direcionou para a entradinha do parceiro. Ao passo que introduzia primeiro um, depois outro dedo em seu interior, o escutava somente gemer e respirar de maneira ofegante ainda, os dedos frêmitos agarrando seus ombros, seus braços...

Após prepará-lo afinal, lambuzou ao membro com a saliva... e encostou na entradinha dele. Depois foi empurrando devagarzinho pra dentro dele... mas Mana estava afoito demais praquilo. Antes mesmo que a glande pudesse ultrapassar totalmente a abertura, ele puxou com força os quadris do companheiro para próximo de si... fazendo com que ele entrasse de uma única vez.

Mana gemeu de dor. Havia sido muito precipitado aquele ato... ainda mais para ele, que não transava há um tempo... Közi percebeu a aflição do amante; acariciou-lhe os cabelos e sussurrou em seu ouvido, ainda de forma romântica:

- Hun... Maninha... não precisava ter feito assim...!

- Precisava, Közi...! Agora chega de frescura e mete logo isso em mim...!

Apesar de ser interpelado com tanta insistência, Közi não conseguia machucar a Mana de maneira deliberada. Beijou-o mais algumas vezes, acariciou seu corpo e, quando sentiu que ele estava mais acostumado, principiou a se mover dentro dele...

...mas aquilo pareceu não bastar. Mana agarrou ao torso do amante com força, deixando-lhe marcas de unhas na pele, mesmo que estas estivessem curtas.

- Uhn... Közi...!

- Maninha... você continua gostosinho...! Senti tanta falta de você...!

- Não pense... un... não pense que vai conseguir fazer com que eu me apaixone de novo por você... somente por causa desse palavriado barato!

- Hun... e não pense que vai me fazer "desapaixonar" por você somente com essa postura de durão!

"Tudo conversa!", pensou Mana assim que escutou aquela frase... mas deixou pra lá. Seu objetivo àquela noite, afinal, era usar aquele corpo da melhor maneira que lhe aprouvesse... e não ficar de papinho!

Passou a se mover junto com ele, mas de maneira forte, agressiva... como se quisesse tragá-lo todo pra dentro de si, fazê-lo provar de seu gosto de uma forma que jamais provara antes... parecia mesmo um íncubus vampirizador louco de desejo...

E assim foi. Közi, que já estava antes completamente enlouquecido somente pelo fato de poder sair com Mana novamente, começou inclusive a entrar naquela "vibe" mais agressiva dele...

- Hun... Mana... você continua uma bonequinha bem gostosa e apertadinha...!

- Vai... me fode, cachorro...!

- Eu vou enterrar tudo até você não conseguir mais sentar...!

- Quero só ver!

Embalados naquele clima, apenas lhes restou gemerem, se agarrarem e arranharem, proferirem obscenidades um ao outro... e enfim praticamente enlouquecerem de prazer juntos, como não faziam há tempos.

- Huuun, Közi...! Oh, Közi, a sua pica é tão boa...!

- Mana...! Oh, cara, como é bom foder você...!

- Fode mais...! Me faz gozar como nunca antes, seu puto...!

- Oh, cara, eu quero encher você de porra...!

Mais um pouco daqueles movimentos frenéticos e insanos, e Közi gozou dentro do amante, gemendo o nome dele... dessa vez, pra _ele_ ouvir. E aquele gozo foi tão bom... pois apesar de todo o comportamento "fora do normal" de Mana, havia sido muito bom transar sentindo amor de novo...

Masturbou ao amante mais algumas vezes, não esquecendo do prazer dele também... e em breve Mana gozou na mão dele, os dedos ainda agarrando às costas do amante, arranhando-as, deixando marcas...

Depois, ainda ofegantes, ambos caíram no sofá... exaustos, sem forças... porém, assim que recuperou um pouco do fôlego, Közi passou a sussurrar no ouvido de Mana, de novo em forma mais romântica:

- Hun... Mana... foi tão bom, cara...!

Mana nada dizia. Apenas tentava normalizar o ritmo da respiração... todavia, logo voltou a beijar o companheiro.

- Hun... Maninha está afoito, hein?

- Estou...! Közi, eu quero mais...!

- Mais? Ora ora, até onde ele quer ir afinal de contas?

- Quero ir... un... até onde a gente aguentar ter ereção!

Közi riu... e aproveitou a oportunidade. Pois havia passado um ano sem sexo com ele...! Estava na hora de tirar o atraso!

Então, no decorrer daquela noite, ambos se amaram loucamente, ali mesmo, no sofá da sala... entrando num transe estranho de volúpia, luxúria e gozo... parando com ele apenas quando as forças exauridas exigiram, dormindo ainda na posição do coito mesmo, até o dia lá fora começar a raiar.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹A voz do Közi, ao menos no Youtube, é mesmo um tesão... rs!_

_Mas po... que Mana tarado meu D-uz! KKKKKKKKKK, daonde tirei isso? _

_De qqr forma, lemon cansativo... pra mim também! Escrever isso foi dose... rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	5. Chapter 5

V

Mana abriu os olhos lentamente. A primeira coisa que percebeu... foi aquela dor no corpo. Em todo o corpo. Nas pernas, nos braços, no abdômen, nos músculos... parecia que havia passado por uma sessão de exercícios muito forte.

Depois, sentiu um peso em cima de si. Era o corpo de alguém... quente e adormecido. Ao virar o rosto pra ver quem era... tomou um susto.

Közi!

Em seguida, percebeu enfim que estava nu e deitado no sofá de sua sala de estar. Mas isto já não significou muito mais pra si... a surpresa de ter a Közi ali lhe deixou completamente alheio a todo o resto.

Que diabo...! Não resistira! Fora pra cama - ou melhor, pro sofá - com o ex, e agora ele teria isso como motivo de orgulho pro resto da vida!

De repente, começou a lembrar de certos... "detalhes" da noite. Havia sido muito, muito selvagem...! Olhou pras costas dele. Arranhões! Chupões no pescoço! Tudo...! E finalmente, percebera aquela... ardência... "lá". Indicando que havia utilizado, e muito bem, aquela determinada parte do corpo durante a noite...

Tentou afastar ao amante de cima de si, mas ele continuava dormindo. Mil vezes droga! Fora uma sucessão de erros! Não devia tê-lo convidado pra passar a noite em sua casa! Não devia ter bebido tudo aquilo de cerveja - nem ter dado toda aquela cerveja a ele! Não devia... não devia sequer ter cogitado que era possível ter contato com ele como amigo sem... sem arriscar cair naquilo!

Continuava tentando afastá-lo, ainda sem sucesso. O sono dele era realmente pesado! E então viu que ainda estava... de pernas abertas... com Közi encaixado no meio delas... dormiram na posição do "negócio" mesmo, sequer indo escovar os dentes ou nada parecido!

Suspirou de desgosto. Diabo! O que ele evitara de acontecer com Gackt tão bem, durante quatro anos, acontecera facinho assim com o outro!

Enfim, após tanto empurra-empurra do corpo de Mana se remexendo embaixo do seu, Közi começou a acordar. Mas... ainda se encontrava meio "em transe".

- Un... Mana...

- Que "Mana" nada! Levanta, Közi!

Porém, o que ouviu em seguida o exasperou ainda mais...

- Uhn... Megumi, pára de se mexer assim...!

Megumi?

Quem diabos era Megumi?

Então Mana lembrou. O cheiro de mulher que sentira no corpo dele no dia anterior. Ela... devia ser a tal de Megumi!

Parou um pouco de se mexer, a fim de escutar o que mais Közi diria... e ele disse:

- Hun... Megumi, eu já disse pra não dormir comigo na minha cama... mas cara, a gente não tinha combinado de não sair mais...?

Aquilo estava ficando interessante... continuou quieto, a fim de tentar ver se ele revelava mais alguma coisa. E revelou:

- Hun, Me-chan, sabe que hoje eu sonhei que transei a noite toda com o meu ex...?

Aquilo deixou Mana estarrecido!

Ele falava de si pra tal mulher? Com que direito ele se sentia de fazer isso?

- Caaaara, que merda, né...? Eu transei contigo de novo pensando no cara... isso não tá certo... vamos parar com isso. Sei que sou um cara gostoso, mas você tá se machucando demais com essa história...

Totalmente desapontado, Mana ia afastar ao corpo do amante de si de uma vez e acordá-lo, quando... antes de fazê-lo... sentiu a mão direita dele em seu peito.

- Hun... Me-chan, cadê seus peitos? Sei que você tem pouco, mas assim também... parece peito de homem, cara! Parece... o peito do Mana...

- KÖZI!

A voz grossa despertou completamente ao outro, o qual ainda "delirava" que saía com Megumi pensando em Mana. E quando abriu os olhos afinal... viu o ex namorado ali, embaixo de si, com uma expressão facial que misturava raiva, indignação e tristeza.

- Mana...?

- É claro que sou eu!

- Não é a Megumi...?

- NÃO!

Közi olhou em volta. Era a casa do Mana! O sofá do Mana, o Mana, o cheiro do Mana, o suor do Mana...

- Mana, a gente transou ontem...?

- Infelizmente, sim!

- Oh, cara, eu não posso acreditar!

Ao contrário do crossdresser, Közi estava completamente feliz. Abraçou ao parceiro, beijou-lhe a face mil vezes, riu, apertou-lhe nos braços...

- Mana, cara, que bom! A gente tá junto de novo...!

- Para com isso, para com isso, Közi! Me larga!

- Meu amorzinho comigo de novo...! Oh cara, como eu estou feliz!

- Eu NÃO estou com você!

- Como...? Mas a gente transou ontem, cara!

- Tá, e daí? É, foi só uma transa, nada mais!

Közi levantou de cima do parceiro. Sentou no sofá, ainda meio confuso pelo sono e pelo efeito posterior da cerveja.

- Mas cara... você não transa em casual, esqueceu?

- Eu não _transava_! Agora, decidi transar. É, eu usei seu corpo pro meu prazer. Só isso!

Aquilo deixou a Közi surpreso. Sim... pois ele, apesar de também ter sido meio "selvagem", indo nos embalos do Mana, havia transado com amor, apaixonado por ele como ainda estava... e Mana não. Mana, desta vez, fora quem se dera ao luxo de ser frio, de ser casual... como Közi sempre fizera com as mulheres.

Agora ele sabia como elas se sentiam: usadas!

É, ele se sentia usado! Por mais que houvesse gozado junto com ele, por mais que também houvesse aproveitado o sexo, por mais que houvesse utilizado aquele corpinho apetecível para satisfazer a seus desejos... ele não queria, simplesmente, "uma transa e nada mais". Porque ele amava o Mana...! E quando se ama, se quer muito mais do que isso!

- Mana...

- E tem outra coisa: que negócio é esse de me confundir com mulher?

- Ahn... a Megumi?

- Isso mesmo! Você sabe que, apesar de eu me vestir de mulher, nunca gostei de ser confundido com uma! E muito menos com uma que _existe de fato_!

- Cara, foi mal...!

- "Foi mal" nada! Eu até poderia apostar... que você me trocou por essa mulher há um ano atrás! Não é?

- Não, cara, deixa eu explicar...

- É sim! Você fez o mesmo que o Gakuto fez, me trocou por uma mulher!

Közi viu nos olhos do outro um rastro de lágrimas... mas não deu tempo de ver muito mais. Envergonhado e confuso, Mana saiu do sofá e se trancou no banheiro de hóspedes. Közi ainda tentou ir atrás dele, com chamados de "Cara, espera!" e coisas do tipo, mas foi em vão. Mana se fechou lá, e logo Közi ouviu um barulho de chuveiro sendo aberto.

Não lhe restando outra coisa a não ser esperar que o amante terminasse o banho, Közi sentou-se no sofá, ainda nu, escondendo a cabeça entre as mãos. Aquela transa fora muito precipitada...! Eles podiam vir a brigar de novo e nunca mais se falarem! Mas que droga... devia ter rumado direto pra casa, por mais cerveja que tivesse tomado...

Esperou pacientemente pelo final do banho dele. Quando o ex namorado saiu do banheiro, com um kimono azul - como costumava usar - Közi se manifestou:

- Cara... deixa pelo menos eu tomar um banho e me vestir!

- Tudo bem - Mana falou sem sequer olhar nos olhos do outro - Vá lá.

Közi tomou suas roupas e rumou ao banheiro. No espelho do mesmo, viu a maquiagem que fizera pro show do dia anterior... já toda borrada, toda disforme.

Tomou a liberdade de pegar um pouco do demaquilante do Mana e retirá-la. Em seguida, tomou o banho, deixando que a água refrescasse um pouco de suas ideias... deveria pensar muito bem no que falar pra ele quando saísse daquele chuveiro! E ainda por cima aquela bobagem de confundir ele com a Megumi...!

Quando saiu do banho, Mana estava sentado meio "de lado" num sofá de um lugar só - o sofá onde eles transaram estava... er... "sujo demais" pra ser utilizado antes de ser devidamente higienizado. Afinal, foram várias trepadas durante a noite... nenhum deles lembrava exatamente de quantas, mas mais de duas, com certeza...

Aliás... Mana se encontrava sentado meio "de lado" provavelmente porque estava... com dificuldade de sentar devido àquela "maratona". Közi sentiu vontade de rir, mas achou que ia queimar mais ainda o filme. Respirou fundo, e enfim falou:

- Mana...

- Já tomou seu banho?

- Já. Mas...

- Então pode ir.

- Mas cara, tem umas coisas que eu ainda quero falar com você...

- Falar o que? Você já conseguiu o que queria...

- Como assim, cara?

- Oras! Você conseguiu o que o Gakuto tentou em quatro anos e não obteve sucesso... você transou comigo em sexo puramente casual após ter terminado comigo! Agora pode ir.

- Peraí! Você tá insinuando que eu só queria te comer, é isso?

- E não é o que todos vocês querem afinal...?

- Peraí, cara! Não, peraí! Que negócio é esse de "vocês"?

Meio confuso, Mana respondeu de forma quase aleatória:

- Vocês, homens...

- E você é o quê? Mulher? Oras, acabou de me dizer que usou meu corpo, logo, fez exatamente o que acabou de condenar em "todos os outros homens"! Qualé, cara, santo você não é!

Mana baixou as pestanas, ficando em silêncio logo em seguida. Era verdade... mas logo arrumou uma réplica que julgava ser decente:

- Mas não é tudo o que vocês querem...?

- É, é o que a maioria dos homens quer, comer e sair fora - mas eu não! Não, não desta vez, não com você! Mana... você pode até não acreditar... mas... eu ainda amo você!

O outro sorriu, um sorriso incrédulo e cínico.

- Se tudo isso é verdade... como tem coragem de vir aqui _cheirando a mulher_? E como tem a coragem de me confundir com essa mulher? Közi, você acha que eu sou idiota?

Közi estranhou... aquilo parecia com ataque de ciúmes de namorado, não de alguém que só tinha "trepado e pronto". As atitudes de Mana traíam suas palavras...

- Olha, cara, eu posso te explicar a história da Megumi. Você pode não acreditar, mas eu vou explicar mesmo assim. OK?

Mana suspirou e fez sinal de que estava ouvindo.

- Ao longo desse ano em que estivemos separados... eu... Mana... é verdade, eu transei com algumas mulheres... mas a maioria das vezes... incluindo essa Megumi... era pensando em você! E não, eu não "troquei você por mulher", como o Gakuto fez... não! Você pode até não acreditar, mas depois que terminamos eu até fiquei um tempo considerável sem ninguém!

Mana riu alto. De um jeito que não costumava rir.

- Não me venha com essas, Közi!

- Pois é, eu sabia que você não ia acreditar... mas enfim, eu disse a verdade! Estou com a consciência tranquila sabendo que é a verdade. E é verdade também que... eu parei de sair com ela. É, eu achava sacanagem fazer ela de "holograma" pra imaginar você.

- Hum. Pois se parou de sair com ela... por que ainda está com o cheiro dela em suas roupas ao menos?

- Sei lá, cara! Nem eu tinha reparado! Você repara, com esse nariz... eu não! De qualquer forma, se seu narizinho abençoado é tão preciso assim... deve ter te indicado que faz mais ou menos uma semana que saímos pela última vez. De lá pra cá, não tive ninguém...

- Guardando-se pelo resto da semana para amar-me no dia de meu show? Ora, Közi, vá contar contos de fada a outro!

- Bem... sei que você não acredita, mas não foi exatamente com a intenção de "me guardar". Até porque... eu não planejava transar com você. É, eu realmente não planejava! E eu ia continuar respeitando a sua negativa, ia dormir no quarto de hóspedes e tudo... se você não me agarrasse com tudo, me jogasse no sofá e viesse com um "Cala a boca e me fode logo"! Foi isso que você fez, não se omita! Não pode dizer que eu simplesmente o seduzi, porque não foi esse o caso!

Mana baixou as pestanas de novo... e lhe respondeu afinal:

- É... você tem razão. Mas nada disso me demove do fato de que não quero mais nada com você. Vá embora, sim?

- Nem... a amizade?

- Não sei. Quem sabe a gente não pode se ver mais algumas vezes, acompanhar o trabalho um do outro...

"E depois dos shows trepar loucamente como se não houvesse amanhã...! Humpf! Isso é tão 'não-Mana'!", pensou Közi, ainda surpreso por Mana não estar nem um pouco arrependido em ter feito somente casual consigo. Mas pra arrematar, falou-lhe afinal:

- É, cara... que seja. Mas saiba... saiba, cara, que eu ainda gosto de você. De verdade. E me arrependo muito de ter terminado contigo. Logo... se você desejasse voltar... eu estaria aqui. É sério, mesmo após todas as suas negativas, todo o seu desprezo... eu voltaria. Porque o culpado pelo nosso término fui eu... logo, eu mereço isso.

Mana evitava olhar direto nos olhos do ex namorado, bem como não queria demonstrar emoções. Após ele dizer tudo... enfim disse:

- Acabou?

- Sim.

- Então pode ir.

Közi ainda não se conformava. Mana podia ser bem filho da puta quando queria! Ora, queria ver nele ao menos um traço de emoção, alguma coisa... mas somente vira desprezo. A não ser, claro, aqueles ciúmes estranhos que ele tivera da Megumi... então, resolveu rematar com mais esta:

- Cara... só me desculpe por ter vindo aqui "cheirando a mulher". A partir de hoje... eu só quero aparecer pra você "cheirando a Maninha". É sério...

- Faça o que quiser.

Közi o reverenciou, tomou a chave de seu carro e foi embora. Mana fechou a porta sem sequer olhar pra trás... porém, assim que ouviu o amante dar partida no veículo e ir embora, arriou-se no sofá e chorou copiosamente.

Usado! Comido! Fodido pelo ex, enquanto esse mesmo ex ainda estava com cheiro de mulher pelo corpo! Mas que ódio!

E ainda por cima vinha com aquela história de transar com a mulher "pensando nele"...! Ora, que mentira deslavada! Quando ia penetrar a vagina dela, pensava nele, se nem vagina ele tinha?

Tinha ainda mais ódio de si ao surpreender-se com... ciúmes de Közi. Tinha de esquecê-lo! Tinha de deixá-lo afinal! Talvez ainda falar com ele... mas pra sexo? Pra romance? Não! Tinha de ser forte. Não ia mais sair com ele!

Porém, a lembrança daquela noite... de como haviam transado gostoso... huuuun, seria assim tão fácil resistir...?

Tentou não pensar nisso... e, ainda com alguma dor no corpo, levantou-se a fim de preparar algo para comer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ao chegar em casa, Közi ainda estava abalado. Claro que havia sido simplesmente maravilhoso ir pra cama de novo com o Mana, algo que ele sequer cogitava antes... mas aquela reação dele! Sem nenhum laivo de emoção, de saudades, de entrega, nada! Sem nenhum "amour"! Sem nenhuma das palavras em francês que ele costumava proferir após as transas!

Foi comer alguma coisa, dado que o ex sequer havia lhe oferecido algo para comer... e quando começou a fazer o chá, o telefone tocou.

Era Megumi. De novo. Mas que momento chato pra ela ligar!

Atendeu.

- Oi, Közi! Como estão as coisas?

- Oi, Megumi... bem, as coisas não andam nada bem pra mim.

- Por que?

- Porque... olha, é uma história longa. Meu ex... a gente se viu ontem. Eu fui ao show dele...

- Sério? Ele trabalha com música como você?

- Sim... e, cara... oh, cara, a gente bebeu cerveja, papo vai, papo vem... e fomos pra cama!

- É?

- É, cara... mas ele não quer mais nada comigo! Disse que foi só casual, não quer mais nada... estou me sentindo um lixo!

- Ah, sim... mas você não transava sempre em casual com mulheres como eu?

Aquilo pegou a Közi de surpresa. Ora, o que Mana fizera consigo, ele também fizera - e diversas vezes - com outras pessoas! E com Megumi mesmo, com quem desabafava naquele exato instante!

- Bem... eu sei disto. Mas o problema é que eu amo o Mana... o único problema é esse!

- E será que nenhuma das mulheres com quem você saiu em casual... será que nenhuma delas chegou a te amar também?

- Ah, não sei... por isso que decidi parar com essa vida! Mas se o Mana só quiser trepar e mais nada... e aí, que é que eu faço?

- Não há muito o que fazer... a decisão é dele. Ou você se afasta dele, ou aceita tê-lo somente como amante.

- Entendo. Bem... e você, como está?

- Ahn... aquele cara com quem eu estava saindo, sumiu. Também não tenho sorte no amor...

- É, pois é... parece que estamos ferrados, né?

- Mas é isso... agora vou tentar procurar alguém mais sério, mas não sei onde achar.

- Vá tentando... a gente nunca tem um "carimbo" de "ser sério" ou "só curtição" na testa... é melhor conhecer antes, entende?

- Entendo. Bem... boa sorte a você em sua empreitada pra reconquistar seu ex. E... me desculpe por estar tratando você como o "amigo gay"...

- Hahahahahaha, "amigo gay"! É um barato mesmo. Na verdade, como eu já saí com homem, não deixo de ser gay... apenas faço o papel mais "macho" da coisa!

Megumi também riu.

- É verdade... mas eu acho que mesmo assim dá pra conversar sobre algumas coisas.

- Dá sim... ligue aí quando se sentir a vontade.

- OK. Olha, vou lá que preciso ir trabalhar!

- Tá certo. Até mais tarde!

- Até!

Assim que desligou, Közi ficou pensando se fizera a alguma mulher infeliz, tal qual Mana o estava fazendo. Afinal... ele jamais se apaixonara por ninguém além de Mana. E, bem... anteriormente, ele tivera um namoro com ele, portanto não se decepcionara. Mas agora que o casual havia sido justamente com alguém que ele amava...

E ficou pensando no tanto de sofrimento que causara às demais mulheres... precisava parar com aquilo...

Mas e Mana? E o contato que teriam a partir daí, seria baseado no que? Eles só "sairiam"? Seriam amigos? O que seria feito deles dali pra frente...?

Durante alguns dias ficou pensando naquilo, bem como se preparando para a turnê que faria. Porém, alguns dias depois, sem aviso, seu telefone tocara. Ele, displicente, não olhara quem era no identificador... e atendeu normalmente.

- Alô?

- Olá, Közi.

O coração dele deu um salto no peito. Era Mana, de novo...!

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Maninha não aguentou ficar sem o Közi! Rs! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível! _


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Közi pensou um pouco antes de responder. Caramba, o Mana de novo quando ele menos esperara! Porém, logo em seguida lhe deu algum "sinal de vida":

- Oi, cara.

- Tudo bem com você?

De novo, ele estava lhe tratando como se nada houvesse acontecido entre eles. E pior, depois de uma foda múltipla e espetacular no sofá de sua sala! Mas enfim... ao menos ainda queria falar consigo.

- Tudo! E com você?

- Também. Sabe, estou te ligando pra saber... você e sua nova banda vão entrar em turnê em breve, né?

- Vamos sim.

- Bem... eu gostaria de ver você se apresentando. Faz tanto tempo que não vejo...

Pronto. O cara queria ver ele tocando como se não houvesse nada! E depois, ia querer outra trepada apenas porque com ele, Közi, a química sexual já era garantida?

- Pode ser. Eh, cara, se me ofereceu convites de graça pro seu show, eu me sinto na obrigação de fazer o mesmo com você...

- Ahn, eu não exigiria isso você...

- Mas eu quero retribuir o que me fez.

- Eu lhe agradeço muito. Mas de qualquer modo... como eu faria pra buscá-los?

- Sei lá. Você pode vir aqui, ou ainda...

- Eu preferiria que você viesse aqui. Esse projeto novo que eu tenho me consome de tal forma o tempo, que eu mal saio de casa, somente quando preciso. Isso acontece porque sou eu que coordeno tudo praticamente sozinho, não é uma "banda dividida em vários integrantes", como era o Malice. Venha aqui, sim?

- OK, pode ser... que dia?

- Depois de amanhã, na hora do jantar, está bem pra você?

- Ah, sim.

- Eu posso fazer alguma coisa de diferente pra gente jantar, tá bem?

- Tudo bem...

- Então até daqui há dois dias.

- Até!

Assim que Közi desligou o telefone, as ideias começaram a fervilhar. Tá, o Mana estava interessado em seu trabalho - isso era o que ele dizia. Mas... o que, realmente estaria escondido por detrás daquela vontade de ver algum show dele?

E aquele jantar? Será que... que transariam depois do mesmo, como fizeram após o show de Mana mesmo? Bem... uma coisa era certa: Mana podia não estar nem um pouco disposto a voltar a ter um relacionamento consigo... mas havia ainda uma combinação sexual maravilhosa entre eles. Logo... Mana poderia, muito bem, tentar outro intercurso daquele tipo... portanto, Közi deveria se preparar.

Foi até uma cômoda que tinha em seu quarto de dormir, abriu uma das gavetas... e tomou algo que guardava ali há um ano, quase como se fosse uma relíquia.

Era o lubrificante que ele usava com o então namorado, há mais de um ano atrás.

Ora, como a validade do produto era de cerca de quatro anos, e apenas um havia se passado... era capaz de ainda estar na validade. Observou. Estava, sim. Então... levaria com ele, caso Mana quisesse algo a mais consigo. Sim... iria usar aquilo pra relembrar os bons tempos.

Guardou o objeto no fundo de sua bolsa - afinal, se Mana não quisesse intercurso sexual, Közi não queria que ele visse aquilo... afinal de contas, não tomaria a iniciativa caso Mana nada mais quisesse. Adorava transar com ele, mas aquilo poderia estragar tudo... e ele não queria que Mana virasse a cara para si novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia combinado, Közi tomou a bolsa com os ingressos, as chaves do carro e demais coisas - incluindo aí o "místico" lubrificante - e foi para a casa de seu antigo amante. Chegando lá, novamente aquela atmosfera de "casa do Mana" o tomou - e ele se sentiu completamente tomado por um sentimento de nostalgia... porém, tentou reprimir isso dentro de si.

Mana havia feito algo novo outra vez - alguma coisa com lingua de vaca e arroz com curry. Közi adorou comer aquilo... o então ex namorado sabia bem como cozinhar. Até mesmo o tempero que ele usava parecia-lhe encantador...

Ele, aliás, estava vestido de maneira bastante convencional - para si. Na verdade, mal pusera alguma maquiagem no rosto, apenas o suficiente para se considerar "normal" a seus próprios olhos¹. E mesmo assim estava divino para Közi...

Mana não costumava sorrir muito, mas àquela noite estava bastante sorridente. No entanto, de maneira muito formal... ora, Közi ainda tinha aquelas cicatrizes de unhas de quando transaram poucos dias antes... e não entendia, simplesmente não entendia como Mana tratava aquilo com a maior naturalidade, como se nada houvesse ocorrido.

O ex amante nunca, nunca fora assim tão dado a "intercursos casuais". Era, em verdade, até mesmo bastante romântico e idealista no passado. Onde, então... onde estava aquela doce e amorosa Lolita que Közi um dia conhecera e namorara?

Ele sabia, em seu íntimo, muito bem da resposta...

A primeira decepção mais grave de Mana no amor fora, de fato, com Gackt. Mas logo em seguida ele superara aquilo, começando a sair e namorar com Közi. E entre eles havia um grande vínculo desde bem antes do namoro, logo...

...logo, a decepção com Gackt, a qual viera de um relacionamento bastante curto, não doera tanto assim. Mas consigo... foram oito anos de amizade e mais seis de namoro.

Aquilo... aquele término repentino, sem motivo aparente, apenas por um ciúme infantil... aquilo simplesmente apunhalara a Lolita que habitava em Mana de tal forma, que ele, o Mana mais masculino, simplesmente decidita vingá-la ao fechar seu coração para qualquer tipo de sentimento que pudesse ter.

Sim... a doce Lolita de Mana... ela fora gravemente ferida por ele mesmo, Közi.

"Mas que droga...!", pensou ele, enquanto terminava de comer e passava a beber o suco natural que Mana lhe oferecera.

- Gostou da comida? - perguntou Mana, da forma mais casual que poderia ter.

- Ah, sim... bastante! Você cozinha muito bem...

Teve ímpetos de chamar a Mana de "amorzinho", mas achou melhor não. "Engoliu" a vontade, tomou a bolsa, abriu-a e dela retirou o convite para seu show.

- Aqui está, Mana.

- Oh, obrigado... você foi realmente muito gentil ao dá-lo de graça pra mim.

- Você também foi ao fazer o mesmo com seu show.

- Aliás, em um mês tenho apresentação nova. Quer ir?

- Ah, quero sim! É um visual bem bonito... eu gostei bastante! E pra arrepiar todo esse cabelo pra cima, hein...! Haja laquê!

Ambos riram juntos. E aquela fora a primeira conexão mais profunda entre os dois durante a noite...

Közi olhou o relógio. Já eram quase dez da noite.

- Hum, Mana, acho que tá na minha hora de ir. Sabe como é, dez horas é o horário limite de ficar na casa dos outros, né...

- Ahn...? Quer dormir aqui?

Pronto. Lá vinha Mana com aquilo, e o pior é que Közi nem sabia se aquele convite se referia realmente a dormir, ou a algo mais. E pior ainda, se Mana quisesse transar consigo de novo... seria muito, muito constrangedor agir como a um amante tórrido durante a noite, e como uma formal visita durante o dia. Meu Deus, como sexo casual com o Mana era difícil...!

Mas aí lembrou do lubrificante. Lembrou que estava disposto a não mais usar mulheres como "holograma do Mana" na cama. Então... se fosse pra transar com alguém em casual, que fosse com o Mana. Isso poderia lhe ferir, mas bem, o que nessa vida é totalmente isento de dor?

- Tudo bem! No quarto de hóspedes, né?

- Sim.

Isso já dava a entender que provavelmente não haveria sexo durante a noite. Mas enfim... fosse o que fosse, ele acabaria ficando.

Ainda era cedo para ir dormir. Logo, Közi ajudou Mana a lavar a louça, foi escovar os dentes e depois se dirigiu até a sala de estar. Mana ligou a TV. Disse que não costumava assistir muito - o que era bem verdade - mas já que Közi estava lá, poderia acompanhá-lo nisto.

Közi não pôde deixar de reparar no sofá onde, naquela fatídica noite, haviam transado loucamente. Estava completamente limpo. Não sabia como Mana fizera para limpar aquilo, uma vez que a coisa fora tão "intensa", que Közi imaginava que aquele sofá ficaria imprestável pro uso após aquela noite... mas não. Mana o recuperara muito bem.

Sentou naquele sofá e não pôde deixar de pensar em tudo que passaram ali. Mas tentou, mais uma vez, disfarçar. No entanto, a TV, os programas, tudo... nada lhe deixava pensar direito.

Mana sentara a seu lado no sofá, e quando Közi percebeu, estava com uma vontade louca de deitá-lo novamente no mesmo, e fazer tudo aquilo que fizeram na outra noite... mas se conteve. Mana deveria tomar a iniciativa.

Cerca de duas horas se passaram. Mana, desta vez, se limitou a ficar com as pernas cruzadas - obviamente delimitando o espaço a que Közi poderia ter acesso a si - e os braços em torno do corpo, como usualmente fazia para se demonstrar inacessível fisicamente a alguém. Közi entendeu... e assistiu à TV em silêncio e angústia.

Quando deu meia-noite, Mana olhou ao relógio e decidiu ir dormir.

- Está tarde. Amanhã tenho coisas a fazer. Se não se importar, vou dormir...

- Ah, também vou... não tem importância não!

- Bem... o quarto de hóspedes é aquele mesmo. Você o conhece, não?

- Sim. Posso levar minhas coisas pra lá?

- Ah, claro! Pegue sua bolsa, fique à vontade.

Közi sorriu ao ex namorado, fez-lhe uma formal reverência e foi até o quarto, levando a bolsa consigo. Lá dentro, fechou a porta, retirou a roupa, ficando somente de cueca, e tomou a bolsa. Dela, retirou o lubrificante e o ficou observando.

- É, cara, não é hoje que uso você! O Mana, até pela ausência de álcool e tudo, nem quis nada... pois é. O que a cerveja não faz, né, meu bem? Mas é isso. Quem sabe eu use você pra uma punheta mais tarde... mas não agora.

Colocou o frasco embaixo do travesseiro, sentindo-se frustrado... e deitou a cabeça no mesmo. Ficou pensando... que Mana talvez se arrependera daquela noite passada de prazer... e por isso sequer encostara em si. Mas deixou pra lá...

Demorou um pouco pra conciliar o sono. Porém quando o fez, foi em definitivo... acordando apenas de madrugada, quando sentiu um corpo atrás de si... quente, macio, esbelto... era o Mana...!

- Mana...? Veio... dormir comigo?

Despertando do sono leve que o tomava, Mana mirou ao antigo amante... e desta vez seu tom era muito, mas muito mais terno do que a verve de "íncubus" que usara da última vez ao mandar Közi "calar a boca e comê-lo logo".

- Vim... sabe, Közi... eu pensei... que meus braços poderiam resistir a ficar sem você. Mas eles não podem. Não, ao menos por hoje não... minha mente não sossegava lá em cima, somente querendo você... e eu tive de obedecê-la.

Um sentimento terno tomou ao coração de Közi. A razão o alertava para que aquilo poderia ser uma mentira do Mana manipulador, masculino e vingativo - justamente intentando vingar a Lolita que fora apunhalada por si - porém sua racionalidade acabou no momento em que os lábios de Mana encostaram nos seus, iniciando um longo, doce e apaixonado ósculo. Közi pôde perceber que eles estavam com batom...

- Me ame hoje mais uma vez, Közi...!

No meio dos beijos e carícias, Közi não pôde mais resistir... e enfim tomou Mana em seus braços.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Houve uma entrevista em que Mana disse que sem a maquiagem não sabe quem ele é. Imagino que ele se maqueie em casa só pra se sentir "normal"... rs! _

_No mais, aeeeee Maninha! Não resistiu a ter o Közi dormindo em casa! Rs!_

_Capitulo que vem, lemon com detalhes! **_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Közi mal podia acreditar. Mana enfim não resistira a si... e bem, era como ele havia dito a si próprio antes: se fosse pra ser casual, que fosse com ele...!

Passou as mãos por seu peito embaixo do kimono. Un, sua pele estava fresca... parecia que havia tomado banho há pouco, visando se preparar para si.

Muito em breve, tanto o kimono de Mana quanto as roupas de baixo de Közi já estavam no chão... e logo ambos já estavam se beijando, se abraçando e roçando inteiramente nos corpos um do outro. Porém, para Közi, o que era mais delicioso... era que Mana estava muito mais doce e romântico que no outro dia. No fatídico dia do sofá, ele mal reconhecia o ex namorado, de tão "tarado" que ele estava...

E naquele exato momento, ele estava tão doce, tão terno, tão carinhoso quanto a linda lolita da qual Közi tinha saudade.

No meio dos beijos e amassos, Mana tomou ao membro do companheiro e o masturbou devagar... e o outro não se eximiu de um gemido de tesão e desejo. O crossdresser o beijou na boca mais algumas vezes, e então... enlaçou-o com os quadris, mostrando que estava pronto para aquele intercurso...

...Mas Közi não esqueceu da sua "relíquia". Não... saiu por um pouco de cima de Mana, foi até o travesseiro e... tomou o lubrificante que lá guardara.

- Eh, Maninha... lembra disso aqui?

O crossdresser não pôde deixar de olhá-lo com admiração:

- Hun... Közi, você ainda tem isso?

- Claro que tenho... acha mesmo que eu ia deixar ele pra lá...?

- Oh, Közi...! E eu nem sabia que você guardava isso com você!

O companheiro lhe sorriu, e passou um pouco do lubrificante nas mãos, beijando a Mana logo em seguida. Depois, masturbou-lhe o membro com a mão lubrificada, e Mana gemeu dentro do ósculo...

- Hun... Közi...!

- Gosta assim, meu benzinho...?

- Eu adoro...!

Ambos voltaram a se beijar, acariciando a ambos os corpos... quando enfim, Közi parou um pouco com a estimulação, passou um pouco do lubrificante nos dedos e os direcionou para a entradinha do companheiro. acariciando-a só por fora...

Mana gemeu de prazer, mas antes que as coisas evoluíssem, Közi foi até o ouvido do companheiro e lhe sussurrou:

- Maninha... a gente pode tentar uma posição diferente hoje?

- Hun...? Como ela é?

- Levanta que eu te indico como vai ser...

Ainda meio confuso com tudo aquilo, Mana levantou. Közi ficou sentado sobre os joelhos, sobre a cama, e pediu para Mana ficar da mesma forma, só que na sua frente.

- Assim dá pra abraçar você por trás enquanto fazemos amor...

Mana sorriu, admirando a originalidade do parceiro... e fez como ele pediu. Em seguida, voltou o rosto parcialmente para trás, beijando-o nos lábios... e então, ainda no meio daquele ósculo, Közi enfim o penetrou com os dedos, continuando a lhe masturbar com a outra mão.

O crossdresser passou a mover-se em cima dos dedos do amante mesmo, gemendo dentro do beijo e dando um jeito de masturbá-lo enquanto era ainda preparado. Aquilo estava tão bom... que ele teve de pedir pra parar, ou gozaria muito rápido.

- Hun... amour... acho melhor a gente começar logo...

Közi teve um sobressalto. "Amour"! Há quanto tempo ele não ouvia essa palavra de seu querido Maninha! Aquilo foi como sangue novo para suas veias, luz para sua alma cansada... enfim, só aquilo já teria valido a noite toda, mesmo sem transa!

Mas já que ia ter a transa... era melhor aproveitar!

Devagarzinho, encostou o membro na entradinha molhada de lubrificante dele, e foi empurrando pra dentro. Depois, sussurrou mais uma vez em seu ouvido:

- Hun... Mana... dessa vez não faz aquilo que fez da outra, hein...? De querer "tragar" tudo pra dentro de uma vez...!

- Pode deixar que hoje eu quero fazer bem devagar...

Közi sorriu, e o beijou mais algumas vezes no rosto e nos ombros. Quando conseguiu entrar completamente, trouxe aos quadris de Mana para cima dos seus e os encaixou perfeitamente em cima de si e de seu membro. Antes de começar enfim a se mover, o beijou nos ombros, no pescoço, nos lábios... e disse mais algumas coisas em seu ouvido.

- Hun... amorzinho... você encaixa direitinho em mim...!

- É uma pena... que a gente tenha ficado um ano sem fazer isso... não?

Közi meio que levou aquilo para o lado pessoal, uma vez que ele era quem havia terminado o namoro... mas não replicou, uma vez que não desejava desfazer aquele clima que, para si, estava delicioso. Tomou os quadris dele com as mãos e passou a penetrá-lo de forma no começo bem cadenciada. Depois, ambos se entusiasmando e Mana passando a se mover em cima dele também, Közi foi aos poucos retirando as mãos de seus quadris e passou para seu corpo, seu peito, seu abdômen... sem parar de beijá-lo nos ombros e no pescoço.

- Maninha... meu amorzinho...!

Mana via aquelas marcas anteriores de unhas e chupões da transa anterior no corpo do outro - e que, obviamente, havia sido ele a fazer - e mal acreditava na capacidade que tivera de ser tão "tarado" da outra vez. Pois se desta estava tão apaixonado...

Sim, apaixonado. Finalmente Mana admitira para si que não conseguira deixar de amar o ex. Então... por que não usar de um modo mais terno na hora do sexo?

Só não sabia ainda... se seria capaz de revelar isso a ele tão cedo. Mas... seus modos de agir falavam bem mais alto que sua ausência de palavras.

- Közi...!

- Cara, você é tão gostoso...!

E realmente, para Közi, aquele prazer parecia ser ainda maior que das outras vezes, mesmo as que tivera com o Mana... não sabia se era aquela posição, se era a surpresa por ele estar sendo tão romântico, ou o que era... mas estava adorando transar com ele daquele modo. Era como se, por alguns segundos, ele pudesse fingir que ainda namorava com ele... pois era daquele jeito mesmo que eles faziam quando estavam juntos.

Continuou a masturbar o membro do amante no ritmo da penetração. Ele via que Mana mordia os lábios de prazer...e resolveu beijá-los, limpando deles o resto de batom...

O tesão deles passou a aumentar, e nessa hora, quase sem sentir, Közi apertou ao amante nos braços com mais força... como se, de maneira inconsciente, não o quisesse deixar escapar.

- Uuuuuuuhn, Közi amour...!

"Era assim que ele me chamava quando namorávamos e estava prestes a gozar", pensou o outro, surpreendendo-se mais uma vez com aquele "amour". Dito e feito: logo em seguida, Mana tremeu-se de prazer, segurou nos braços do companheiro com força e gozou na mão dele, gemendo e apertando os olhos.

Közi não aguentou. Penetrou-o mais um pouco e enfim gozou dentro dele, beijando-lhe nos ombros e no rosto. Sem resistir, Mana virou-se para trás e o beijou na boca de volta, acariciando seus braços em seguida.

Ambos se beijaram na boca com direito a bastante lingua¹, como se quisessem se fundir... e em seguida deitaram na cama, Mana puxando a Közi para cima de si e o abraçando com intensidade. Continuaram a se beijar, e Közi logo quebrou o silêncio:

- Hun... Mana, amorzinho...! Cara, eu não me lembro de uma vez que foi tão boa... nem com você...!

- Közi, querido...

- Sim, meu bem?

- Vamos ao banho...?

- Mas já...?

- Já... você sabe, fazia tempo que eu não transava e, portanto, não estou mais acostumado com esse excesso todo de fluidos...!

- Entendo! Vamos sim...

Közi levantou da cama, feliz em ver Mana o chamando de "querido", "amour" e outras coisas... apenas isso lhe preenchia a alma de uma forma que ele não conseguia dizer nem quantificar. Claro, ele adorava transar... mas aquilo era mais do que simplesmente descarregar hormônios. Aquilo... era maravilhoso...! Era como se alcançasse a um nível além do corporal...!

"Ah, cara, devo estar viajando!", pensou ele afinal, porém deixou pra lá.

Mana encheu a banheira e, antes mesmo que ela estivesse pela metade, Mana abraçou ao amante, o trouxe para dentro da banheira e passou a beijá-lo ali mesmo.

- Hun... Közi, amour...!

- Mana...! Mana, cara, como você me quer...!

- Eu quero muito...!

De maneira atrevida, a mão direita de Mana foi para o traseiro de Közi... e o outro sabia muito bem o que isso significava.

- Hun... Maninha, você antigamente fazia isso quando...

Mana sorriu maliciosamente, e sussurrou no ouvido do companheiro:

- Közi... deixa eu matar a saudade de comer você!

- Safadinho...! Mas cara, vai ter de buscar o lubrificante lá no quarto... pensa que sou macho que nem você, de dar a bunda só na saliva? Que é isso!

Mana riu, saiu da banheira e foi buscar o dito cujo... enquanto Közi ficara na banheira, um tanto quanto apreensivo, dado que fazia tempo que não era o passivo... mas enfim... ele gostava de fazer daquela forma quando estava com Mana como namorado...

Quando o parceiro voltou, ambos voltaram a se beijar e se abraçar... e Közi lhe disse:

- Amorzinho... faz com cuidado senão eu tou ferrado!

- Claro que vou fazer... eu sempre soube cuidar bem de você...!

Aquelas palavras ternas fizeram com que Közi apenas se entregasse mais ao ato, e em sua mente começasse, mesmo que de forma involuntária, a fantasiar sobre ainda ser namorado do Mana... desejando que aquele momento não acabasse jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mesmo após o término do ato, Mana e Közi continuavam se beijando e acariciando. Como sempre, fora Közi quem quebrara o silêncio...

- Uhn, cara...! Cara, é foda, você me come e nem fica doendo depois...! Você faz direitinho, hein...?

O crossdresser sorriu, e acariciou o corpo do parceiro.

- Közi... depois do término desse banho... vamos lá em cima dormir comigo?

- Hun...? Mas não era... só casual?

Mana voltou o rosto pro lado, não sabendo muito bem o que dizer. Não... ainda não ia revelar seu amor por ele.

- É, mas onde você vai dormir...? A cama do quarto de hóspedes está... bem... com "espólio" da nossa primeira transa. E agora...

- Hun... se você não se incomoda... durmo com você sim. Amorzinho...!

Por mais que Mana dissesse que era tudo casual, no íntimo ele gostava - e muito - quando Közi o chamava de "amorzinho" e correlatos.

Ambos terminaram o banho e subiram para o quarto de Mana. Közi não podia estar mais feliz... estava tão alegre de subir aqueles degraus de novo, assim como fazia quando morava junto com Mana!

O crossdresser também estava feliz de trazer o antigo namorado de volta pra sua cama. No entanto... assim que se deitaram, Közi lhe abraçou na posição de "conchinha", beijou-lhe os ombros, o rosto, os ouvidos... e não parou de sussurrar coisas para dentro deles:

- Mana...! Cara, não é papagaiada não, mas eu adoro ficar com você...! Adoro! Amo a transa também, mas cara...! Que delícia sentir esse corpinho no meio dos meus braços, poder beijar essa pele tão linda...! Cara!

Közi continuou lhe beijando e abraçando, o cansaço de duas transas não arrefecendo o grande amor que ele nunca deixara de sentir pelo companheiro... porém, Mana estava estático.

Sim, estático. Apesar dos beijos de Közi, tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era... naquela frase, proferida cerca de um ano antes.

_"Mana, eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com você"._

Seu então namorado, em quem ele confiava integralmente, tivera a tal "conversa"... pra lhe deixar.

E agora... o abraçava, o beijava e o tratava como se aquele término não houvesse acontecido, ou como se ele, Mana, tivesse a obrigação de perdoar a tudo assim tão facilmente.

Sentiu mais do que raiva. Sentiu ódio. A leviandade com a qual Közi agira ainda estava toda ali.

"Filho da puta...! E pior que eu ainda amo esse cara!"

Disse isto de si para si, apenas em pensamento. Porém, aquela vontade de xingá-lo, de arranhá-lo, de até mesmo socá-lo... era ainda muito presente. A primeira transa, no sofá, havia sido isso... era o reflexo do tesão e até do amor que ainda tinha por ele, porém... o amor e o tesão misturados com o ódio - que nada mais é que o amor frustrado.

Derramou uma lágrima de despeito e raiva. Közi percebeu, mas resolveu nada perguntar... afinal, apesar de estarem transando, não eram íntimos como na época em que namoraram.

Abraçou-se a Mana e parou com os beijos. Com o cansaço da noite, logo dormiu... mas Mana não. Ele ficou acordado ainda por muito tempo, apenas remoendo aquela maldita frase:

_"Mana, eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com você". _

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Li esses dias que no Japão, até bem pouco tempo, o beijo de lingua não era mto popular mesmo entre casais (muito menos em público!)... tanto que o verbo "beijar" em japonês seria algo como "juntar os lábios", como se fosse o nosso selinho... e pro beijo de lingua "itself" seria o "kisu" adaptado do inglês, "kiss". _

_Rs..._

_De qualquer forma, prefiro fazer as fics "à brasileira" com bastante sacanagem, língua e etc! Rs! _

_De qqr forma... eeeeeeeeeeeeee, Mana voltando a se apaixonar, finalmente!_

_Não percam o prox. cap, onde o Mana finalmente cede... xD! _

_(spoiler não, Gemini! Rs!)_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Közi abriu os olhos, devagar, ainda sonolento. Aquele cheiro não lhe deixava dúvidas... havia dormido com Mana.

- Un... Maninha...

Apalpou a cama, e nada sentiu. Olhou naquela direção, e... nada. Vazia.

- Sabia. Sabia! Apesar de todo aquele "amour" de ontem à noite... não passa de casual! É isso. É, cara, parece que tou pagando por todos os pecados... por todas as vezes em que deixei uma mulher na cama e fui fumar na janela... pois é! O mundo dá voltas...

Levantou da cama, tomou o maço de cigarros que trazia em suas coisas e foi fumar na varanda. Não teria coragem de ir lá pra baixo ver o Mana, e o mesmo lhe tratar como "amiguinho", sem fumar antes.

Antes que acabasse o segundo cigarro, no entanto, ouviu a voz de Mana a lhe chamar:

- Közi, está acordado?

- Hun...? Estou sim!

- Então venha comer!

"Hum... dessa vez pelo menos ele vai me oferecer comida! E da outra, que ele praticamente me expulsou de casa mal eu acabei o banho...? É, dessa vez ele tá melhorzinho!"

Vestiu-se, desceu e foi ao encontro do ex namorado (ou atual amante ex namorado? Aquilo estava a lhe dar um nó de cuca...). Lá, viu Mana sentado à mesa com seu kimono azul, os longos cabelos negros impecavelmente penteados... parecia uma linda gueixa, à exceção de que dava pra ver certos traços masculinos nele, os quais Közi já conhecia bem, porém talvez uma pessoa de fora deixasse passar batido.

- Ohayou¹, Mana-sama!

Közi fez uma profunda reverência ao companheiro, e Mana riu.

- Sem essa, Közi!

- "Com essa" sim senhor! Vamos lá, o que temos de gostoso nessa mesa... além de você, claro?

Mais risadas. Mana nada disse, apenas apontou as coisas que havia na mesa. Közi foi pra trás dele, afastando-lhe os cabelos e beijando-lhe a nuca².

- Era brincadeira, meu benzinho. Eu aceito o que me oferecer.

Sorrindo, o outro lhe indicou uma cadeira, ao que Közi se sentou e se serviu. Na meia hora seguinte, eles comeram em silêncio, sem quase se falarem. Közi o fazia porque realmente estava com fome, mas Mana... Mana o fazia porque seus pensamentos passeavam por algumas ideias.

Após comerem, Közi se ofereceu pra lavar a louça. Mana assentiu. O amante foi até a pia, e reparou em duas coisas... uma, Mana parecia paralisado na mesa. Outra, tinha olheiras fundas de falta de sono, as quais ele não reparara antes.

"Por que ele não dormiu...? Eu dormi tão bem no calor de seu corpo...! De um modo que não dormia faz tempo!"

Lavou os pratos e talheres, ainda meio preocupado com aquilo... quando Mana enfim se manifestou:

- Közi...

- Sim?

- Lembra do que você me disse da outra vez?

- O que...?

- Que, por você, a gente voltava...?

Közi teve um sobressalto. Mas que assunto praquela hora...! Enfim, não podia perder a oportunidade:

- É... eu disse que a gente voltava, sim. Era só você querer.

- Eu quero.

Mana disse aquilo de uma única vez, sem pensar muito, e em seguida escondeu o rosto. Mas Közi se enterneceu...

- Oh, Mana...

- É. Eu quero, e você devia ter percebido isso desde o começo...

- Mas como, meu benzinho...? Como, se no primeiro dia você agiu de uma maneira tão louca?

- Era a raiva por ter perdido você! Será que não entende...?

Közi viu o companheiro fazer um movimento de limpar lágrima, e foi até ele, as mãos ainda molhadas de lavar a louça.

- Maninha...

Fez menção de encostar em seu ombro, quando... foi repelido de forma quase brutal.

- Não encoste em mim...!

Ele estranhou, mas deixou pra lá... respeitou a dor e a confusão do coração de Mana.

- Eu entendo que tivesse raiva...

- Não. Não entende. Nunca entenderá, até ter sido deixado da forma como eu fui...

- E eu não fui? Hein, quando depois eu quis voltar com você, e você não quis... e quando eu pensei que você tinha ido pra cama comigo por amor, e foi só casual...?

- E você acha mesmo que foi só casual...?

- Não foi...?

- Se fosse, eu ia ligar de novo chamando você pra dormir aqui? Hein?

- E eu lá sabia que isso era símbolo de que não queria casual...!

- Não...! Közi, eu não gosto de casual...! Eu apenas... queria te dar o devido castigo pelo que me fez! Queria que sentisse a dor que eu senti!

- Pois saiba que já fez. E já fez bem mais do que você sofreu, pelo visto.

- Eu acho que você não me merece...! Por isso tive tanta dúvida!

- Eu sei que não mereço. Por isso mesmo... jamais achei que você estava sendo cruel em demasia. Eu em seu lugar faria o mesmo...

- Mas... é, é isso, eu ainda gosto de você... eu gosto. E tenho vontade de voltar com você, mas... não tenho confiança! Não... é difícil, Közi... é difícil, porque antes de a gente terminar eu tinha uma confiança inabalável em você... e agora não! Agora é uma coisa completamente estranha, porque quando eu me sinto bem e seguro ao estar em seus braços de novo... vem o pensamento de que, se você foi capaz de me deixar um dia, pode fazê-lo de novo...!

- É, eu sei... bem, o que eu vivi nesse ano me mostrou que, caso eu tivesse a oportunidade de sermos um casal de novo, eu jamais o abandonaria... não sou bobo de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes! Mas também sei que tudo que eu te disser neste aspecto não vai te convencer, e você tem razões pra não confiar, logo... é, eu acho que devemos dar tempo ao tempo, pra você ver se deve ou não confiar em mim.

Mana baixou as pestanas e ficou pensativo. Közi aproveitou que ele estava daquele modo para enxugar e guardar a louça. Porém, assim que o fez... sentiu Mana vir com tudo e o agarrar por trás.

- Közi...! Se você me deixar de novo, eu não sei o que eu faço com você...!

- Mana, eu não vou deixar...!

Antes que Közi pudesse dar por si, se viu agarrado, beijado, "amassado"... e então ambos foram ao chão, já quase sem as roupas, as quais Mana, em seu repentino furor, passara a retirar dele e de si sem sequer pensar muito.

- Uhn... Mana...!

Közi pensou que o amante estava descarregando, mais uma vez, suas frustrações passadas nele e no sexo, como fizera daquela vez no sofá... mas dessa vez seria um pouco "mais embaixo".

Deitaram-se ali mesmo no chão da cozinha, Közi lembrando daquela época em que se amavam de forma "improvisada" lá mesmo... quando namoravam. Mas Mana parecia menos "romântico" de novo...

Quando deu por si, Mana estava totalmente nu em cima de si, e então... molhou a seus próprios dedos da mão direita na saliva e, sem que Közi esperasse, os direcionou para a entradinha do companheiro.

- Mana...!

Közi gemeu de surpresa ao sentir-se invadido com tanta veemência. Não sabia o que fazer... como costumava ser o ativo, precisava sempre de muita preparação para quando, eventualmente, fosse ser passivo... mas Mana parecia esquecer disso momentaneamente...

E de resto, o medo de perdê-lo foi mais forte do que de fazer "daquela forma"... portanto, não objetou as ações do amante.

Mana respirava em grandes haustos, como se sentisse algo entre a raiva e o tesão. Se havia ali algum amor, Közi não sabia...

Logo, antes que o amante pudesse dar conta, Mana se encaixou no meio das pernas dele... e o penetrou sem muito cuidado ou delicadeza, como costumava fazer.

- Ohn, Mana...!

O semblante de Közi se estorceu de dor. Além de não estar acostumado a fazer daquela forma, também Mana não tinha o costume de ser "bruto" quando o tomava a si. Mas... parecia que ele estava "alterado" novamente.

Para comprovar isto, ele tomou os cabelos de Közi com a mão direita e o fez olhar direto em seus olhos:

- Você merece isto...! E sabe muito bem que merece!

Antes mesmo que Közi pudesse responder, Mana se arremeteu para dentro dele. Com vigor, com raiva... seu lado homem aflorando mais do que nunca.

A Közi, nada restou senão gemer... e segurar nos braços do amante enquanto ele continuava a lhe penetrar daquela forma. E, por mais que Mana estivesse sendo bruto, ele começou a se excitar... sim, era o Mana consigo acima de tudo... então era como se não tivesse outra opção a não ser gostar...!

- Mana...!

- Isso...! Diga o meu nome... o meu, entendeu...? Você é meu, Közi...!

- Oh Mana...!

- Diga que é meu...!

- Sou teu... somente teu, Mana...!

Em meio a sua loucura, o crossdresser mordeu o pescoço do amante, como se fosse um vampiro e quisesse lhe sugar o sangue. Közi fechou os olhos de tontura... já não sabia mais a medida de sua própria dor, de seu próprio prazer... já não sabia mais nada.

Nos momentos seguintes, Mana arranhou ao amante, penetrou-o com mais força... até mesmo lhe mordeu os lábios e a língua enquanto o beijava. Tudo isto sem largar seus cabelos. No final, quando viu que já havia "maltratado" bastante a ele, resolveu masturbá-lo afinal... quase por uma "caridade".

Közi, mesmo em meio àquele delírio, abraçou ao parceiro... e ainda ensandecidamente, gozou em sua mão... sentindo que poderia praticamente desmaiar em seguida, tamanha a energia utilizada no ato.

Mais algumas estocadas firmes e fortes, e Mana também gozou. Após isto, foi como se o delírio de posse do crossdresser também acabasse, e ele enfim se deitou ao lado de Közi, já mais calmo.

O outro teve de parar e raciocinar um pouco. Céus, que havia sido aquilo...? Que dubiedade de sentimentos, de ações, de tudo...! Que coisa de louco!

- Mana...

O crossdresser não respondeu. Közi chamou de novo, mas viu... que ele estava chorando.

"Mas que coisa, eu que vou ficar um tempão sem conseguir sentar e quem chora é ele?", Közi pensou de si para si, mas nada externou.

- Mana...?

- Me desculpe pelo arroubo, Közi. Mas...! Você estava merecendo!

- É, eu sei...

- Közi, você me traiu...

- Não, Mana...!

- Você me deixou... nós poderíamos ainda estar juntos, o Malice ainda poderia existir...

- Mas Mana, o Moi dix Mois precisava disso pra existir...! Uma das melhores bandas de gótico no Japão não existiria caso o Malice não entrasse em hiatus!

- Não importa. Você me traiu.

- Me desculpe, Mana...

- E eu ainda quero você. Mas... não tenho certeza de que decisão tomar.

"Caralho, eu tomei bonito no fiofó pra ele ainda ficar indeciso? Que merda!"

Közi pensou em bufar de impaciência, mas achou melhor não... Mana poderia lhe rechaçar de maneira ainda mais agressiva do que fora a transa anterior.

- Tudo bem... você quem sabe.

Közi ia levantar do chão pra pegar suas roupas e se banhar, quando se surpreendeu com um abraço vindo do amante.

- Közi... eu amo tanto você...! Apenas ainda não consigo confiar!

Mesmo estando todo "ardido" em decorrência do que ocorrera momentos antes, Közi não conseguia sentir rancor de Mana... acariciou a seus longos cabelos negros e o beijou no rosto.

- Eu entendo. Deixarei isso a seu cargo, OK?

Enfim, ele se levantou e foi ao banho. Mana ainda permaneceu na cozinha, sem muita coragem de se banhar junto com o outro... muito, muito confuso e sem saber o que fazer.

Mas Közi, no banho... esse sim, já sabia perfeitamente o que ia fazer. E isto, dado que Mana dissera que o amava mas não tinha confiança, lhe daria a vantagem integral de ter a Mana de volta - e em definitivo.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Ohayou = bom dia em japonês._

_²Li que japonês adora nuca e a acha mto sexy! oO Isso viria da época das gueixas, que andariam cobertas mas só mostrariam a nuca por causa de seus penteados complicados... logo, a nuca seria algo mto sensual pra eles. RS! _

_Mana detonou co Közi! oO Acham que apelei demais? Rs!_

_De qqr forma, parece que no verão japonês (inverno nosso -q) o Közi e o Mana tocam juntos de novo! EEEEEEE, mais e mais plot pra yaoi!_

_(kkkkkkkkkkkkk)_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Logo, Közi terminou o banho. Mana foi logo em seguida, assim que ele saiu. Kozi vestiu-se, foi até o quarto de hóspedes tomar sua bolsa - e o lubrificante, o qual deixaram no banheiro de hóspedes na noite anterior - e esperou Mana acabar de se aprontar pra ir embora.

Quando Mana saiu do banheiro, já estava penteado e vestido. Nem parecia o "incubus" de momentos antes...

- Bem, Mana... é isso. Eu vou indo lá...

Surpreendentemente, quem acabou "quebrando um pouco o gelo" foi Mana, abraçando a Közi pelo pescoço... e o beijando em selinho de leve nos lábios.

- Közi... me desculpe pelo arroubo anterior.

- Ah, tudo bem... é legal fazer selvagem de vez em quando!

Mana sorriu, mas em seguida seu semblante ficou um pouco desanimado de novo... porém, ele ainda tinha algo a falar ao amante:

- Sabe, uma coisa de que gostei muito... foi você não vir pra cá cheirando a mulher. E nem a outro homem. Você veio somente cheirando a Közi...

-...e a Maninha. Eu disse a você que não ia mais vir cheirando a outras pessoas...

- Mas você... vai ser fiel a mim mesmo sem estarmos namorando...?

Aproveitando aquele ensejo, Közi se chegou no ouvido dele e sussurrou lá pra dentro:

- E que grande desperdício de tempo e energia seria transar com outra pessoa quando eu posso usufruir integralmente disso aqui...?

Atrevidamente, ele direcionou a mão para o traseiro do companheiro e o apertou com vigor. Um arrepio involuntário subiu pela espinha de Mana, e ele gemeu de surpresa e prazer...

- Até mais ver, Mana. Logo a gente se vê. No show.

- Tudo bem... au revoir¹!

Közi fez a ele a familiar reverência dos japoneses e saiu da casa de Mana... um sorriso de canto de lábio assinalando que ele tinha ideias a serem colocadas em prática muito, muito em breve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias depois, o show do Eve of Destiny iria acontecer. Mana resolveu se arrumar de maneira bem discreta, a fim de não ser reconhecido, assim como Közi fizera.

Fora com os cabelos soltos, óculos escuros, casaco e calça negros, sapatos também negros. Parecia que queria se "esconder" na roupa - e de certa forma era isso mesmo que desejava fazer.

Dirigiu até o local, ficou um pouco na parte das bebidas, tomou um drink de vodca e esperou mais um pouco. Logo, o público foi chegando. Ao contrário do seu, que era basicamente composto por "gothic lolitas" elegantes e mais calmas, o público da banda de Közi era mais composto por "headbangers" e metaleiros em geral. Bem mais masculino, por sinal...

"Por que é que estes caras não gostam de ir em show que tem homem vestido de mulher? Mas que preconceito!", pensou consigo próprio, mas nada disse.

Não muito depois, a banda já entrou. Após mais um pouco de preparação, enfim as luzes se acenderam e deu pra ver a todos os integrantes.

Mana não reparou muito nos demais. Seus olhos foram diretamente em direção a Közi. E para sua surpresa, o amante estava vestido... de mulher!

Sim, de mulher! Mas não da forma elegante que ele fazia... era de uma maneira bastante "maluca", meio punk e subversiva mesmo... ora, a maquiagem até mesmo estava borrada! Era um batom vermelho fortíssimo, um delineador mal colocado... e só! Além disso, usava uma saia negra e botas de coturno pesado.

Mana, que sabia bem como representar a uma mulher, e de forma tão convincente que muitos, sem conhecê-lo, achavam que era uma mulher de fato, achou diversos erros na "produção andrógina" de Közi. Mas de qualquer forma... parecia que o objetivo dele ali era mais "fazer graça" do que ficar bonito...!

Ao contrário de Mana, Közi sabia muito bem como se reportar em público sem vergonha alguma. Tomou o microfone e falou em alto e bom som, pra todo mundo escutar:

- Aeeeeee, galera! Se preparem pra pular a noite toda, porque o negócio vai começar!

Num inglês mal falado, ele fez a contagem regressiva de "three...two...one...now!" e a banda começou a tocar.

Közi pulava de um lado pro outro, dançava, sacudia a cabeça, de vez em quando tentava dar uns requebros pra parecer mulher - sem sucesso, claro... e Mana apenas riu. O que havia de elegante e bonito em seus shows - mesmo que num tom bastante obscuro - nos shows da nova banda de Közi só havia bagunça e irreverência. Algo bem punk mesmo...

Közi errava a letra da música, retomava, tocava a guitarra de qualquer jeito... enfim, sentia-se em casa praticamente. A vantagem de ser artista era aquela... a de poder fazer o que bem entendesse, desde que agradasse ao público.

Mana sentia-se tímido demais pra fazer "headbanging" com o resto dos homens. Quando saía com Közi ou algum outro amigo homem - o que não era muito frequente - ele até se arriscava. Mas ali? Cheio de desconhecidos? Não... preferia ficar quieto.

Mas por dentro... exultava. Adorava aquele som punk, o qual simplesmente lhe fazia lembrar dos bons e velhos anos da adolescência. E do período em que ele conhecera a Közi... e... de repente, ele se viu completamente louco por ele outra vez. Adorava aquele jeito dele, aquela coragem toda de se expressar em público que ele não tinha... e não pôde deixar de pensar que queria tanto que voltássem... mas ainda não tinha coragem.

Tinha de confiar no amante de novo... e isso era tão difícil a si, que era naturalmente tão desconfiado!

Mas o Közi... era o Közi. Que fazer a este respeito afinal...? Amava-o, e já não podia se eximir disso.

Tocaram várias músicas. Mana pediu mais alguns drinks, alguma cerveja... e com um pouco de álcool no sangue, conseguiu enfim reunir alguma coragem para balançar um pouco a cabeça. Mas não muito... ainda agia de maneira tímida.

No entanto, o mais constrangedor da noite ainda estava por vir...

Antes da última música, Közi se reportou ao pessoal de novo. Tomou o microfone em mãos. Deu um pouco de microfonia, e ele xingou o aparelho sem cerimônia alguma.

- Caralho de microfone fodido, funciona logo, porra! Ah, sim! E aí, galera, gostando do show?

O público japonês era um pouco mais acanhado que os demais... mas mesmo assim, algumas vozes masculinas responderam em alto e bom som que "sim". Közi continuou:

- Bem, povo! É isso aí, vamos nessa! Infelizmente o negócio tá acabando...! Mas... antes de tocar a última música, eu queria fazer uma homenagem a alguém...

Ao ouvir aquilo, Mana ficou estático. "Não... Não, Közi... não faça isso...", pensou ele, aflito.

Mas o amante continuou...

- Eu quero dizer a vocês... que tem uma pessoa aqui hoje... que é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo inteiro!

Todo mundo olhou em volta, pensando se tratar de alguma garota ou de algum parente de Közi. Mas que nada. De forma involuntária, Mana abraçou ao próprio corpo, se encolhendo no assento... pois seu sexto sentido já lhe dizia o que viria por aí...

E a verborragia de Közi não tinha fim...

- Esse cara... é um cara que me ajudou muito no começo, quando eu nem sonhava em ser músico profissional. A gente passou muita coisa junto... a gente trabalhou junto... e eu só posso dizer que adoro esse cara. Com a permissão dos demais membros da banda, eu gostaria de dedicar esse show de hoje pro MANAAAAAAAA SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A platéia explodiu num EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH generalizado. Muitos ali não sabiam quem era "Mana-sama"², mas alguns já sabiam, devido à carreira anterior que Közi tivera com ele no Malice Mizer.

De qualquer forma, sabendo ou não sabendo, todo o salão explodiu em ovação. Logo em seguida, a última música começou a tocar.

Mana, é claro, se encolheu todo e se enfiou num canto qualquer da casa de shows. Mas algumas pessoas o reconheceram - mesmo ele estando bem diferente do que costumava estar no palco - e vinham cumprimentar. Ele apenas acenava que "sim" com a cabeça e depois ia se encostar em outro canto. Para si, aquela última música demorou séculos para acabar... e quando enfim acabou, ele pensou em se retirar do local na hora, a fim de não ser interpelado por mais ninguém... e pensar em uma boa bronca pra dar no Közi... quando um dos seguranças do local se chegou a ele.

- Senhor Mana...?

Ele teve um sobressalto, mas atendeu ao homem.

- Sim...?

- Közi tem um recado pro senhor.

Mana tomou a um bilhete das mãos do outro, e leu:

_"Meu benzinho,_

_Vem aqui pro meu camarim que tenho uma surpresinha bem gostosa pra você! _

_PS: Se não vier vou ficar triste!_

_Avec amour³_

_Teu Közi"_

Mana bufou de impaciência. Mas que maluco...! Ainda tinha "surpresinha" depois daquele escândalo todo? Mais uma? De qualquer forma, decidiu ir - afinal de contas, estava doido pra dar uma bronca no Közi àquela hora mesmo...

- OK, muito obrigado!

O segurança guiou Mana até o camarim de Közi. Assim que Mana o adentrou, Közi fechou a porta e... apertou o amante entre os braços.

- Közi, seu sem noção...!

- Amour...! E aí, gostou da homenagem que fiz?

- Gostar? Gostar? Você está maluco? Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara!

Ainda bastante irreverente e meio "tonto" por causa do show recente, Közi encostou a boca no ouvido do amante e sussurrou lá pra dentro:

- Ainda bem que sabe bem onde enfiar a pica, né?

- Közi, eu não estou de brincadeira...!

- Un... e nem eu...

Sem se controlar, Közi o abraçou e passou a beijar seu pescoço, seu colo e seu rosto.

- Közi, vai me deixar marcado com o batom...!

- Agora você sabe o que eu passo quando vem me beijar de boquinha pintada...!

- Aliás, você está horrível de mulher...! Não sabe se vestir de mulher, nem tem biotipo pra isso!

- E você também fica horrível de homem... eu prefiro muito mais a minha lolitinha obscura! Se bem que hoje eu quero mesmo ser a sua puta safada...

De maneira voluptuosa, Közi foi descendo e... abaixou as calças do companheiro, deixando-o apenas de roupas de baixo.

- Közi...! Pode entrar alguém...!

- Entra nada...! Eu tranquei a porta assim que o segurança saiu.

- Podem estranhar, podem suspeitar...!

- Ah, Maninha... deixa que eu faço rapidinho, vai...

- Fazer...?

- É... a surpresa gostosa que falei. Deixa eu chupar essa coisa bem devagarzinho, deixa...

Sem esperar resposta, o "doido" retirou o membro do amante das roupas de baixo - o qual ainda não apresentava ereção... mas logo começou a reagir, pois Közi passou a masturbá-lo e, assim que o viu endurecer um pouco, colocou a cabecinha na boca e começou a chupar...

- Huuuun, Közi...!

O "maluco" chupava com vontade, vez por outra retirando o membro da boca a fim de lamber a base, e enquanto o fazia, batia com o membro do outro, já ereto, em seu rosto.

- Isso... dá uma surra de pica na tua puta, vai, Mana...

O crossdresser, àquela hora, já esquecera da timidez... e apenas se deixou gemer e segurar nos cabelos do amante.

- Segura... vai, segura, puxa mesmo... puxa enquanto eu chupo a tua rola...

- Oh, Közi...!

De fato, ele continuava desempenhando o ato de forma bastante ávida... passando as mãos pelas coxas do companheiro e ao mesmo tempo segurando na base do membro, deixando nele o resto de batom que ainda lhe sobrava.

Após algum tempo, Mana começou a se mover pra dentro da boca dele, e Közi se sentiu feliz... por ver que ele reagia tão bem.

Vendo que ele ia gozar em breve, passou a estimular-lhe o membro somente com a língua, a fim de que ele gozasse direto nela... e assim foi. Tentando abafar os gemidos mais intensos que antecediam ao clímax, Mana derramou-se todo na boca do amante, o qual sorveu tudo sem titubear.

Após isso, Mana se sentiu cansado. Não só pela felação, mas pelo álcool ingerido anteriormente também... e por um estranho porém maravilhoso sentimento de conforto que sentia ao estar ao lado de Közi.

Foi aos poucos descendo pela parede e se abaixou na frente do amante, ainda com as calças arriadas. Não parecia disposto a levantá-las tão cedo...

Közi aproveitou aquela entrega dele e o abraçou, deitando a cabeça dele em seu ombro.

- Maninha... meu amorzinho... meu benzinho, como eu gosto de você...

Közi o abraçou e beijou seu rosto, Mana ainda sentindo os lábios dele meio "grudentos" de sêmen... mas não se importou. Descansou no colo dele, como uma criança descansa no colo da mãe... e nada disse. Mas em seu coração... já sabia o que sentia por ele. Não tinha mais bronca da "homenagem" espalhafatosa que ele lhe fizera... não. Era como se, com aquele ato, todo o rancor que poderia ainda sentir pelo que o ex lhe fizera no passado, se dissipasse completamente.

No entanto, o idílio deles pouco durou. Logo, um barulho foi ouvido na fechadura da porta - e Mana despertou na mesma hora. Voou feito um raio pro banheiro e lá se trancou, a fim de ninguém vê-lo nem de calças arriadas, nem com as marcas de batom de Közi no corpo.

O amante o entendeu. Olhou-se no espelho, ajeitou os cabelos e abriu a porta mesmo assim. Eram os outros membros da banda.

- Eh, Közi, que porra foi aquela?

- Porra? - Közi indagou, lembrando mais do gosto de Mana que ainda permanecia em sua boca, do que de outra coisa - Que porra?

- Aquilo, oras! De dedicar o show pro tal de Mana!

- Ah, caras... eu dei um convite pra ele vir me assistir, qual o problema?

- Nenhum. Mas aí, a banda não é só sua. Tinha que ter pedido permissão pra gente!

- Eu sei... mas me veio na cabeça de repente...

- Cara, você pode ser meio "pirado" e tal, mas aqui é trabalho! Não sei como você fazia na anterior banda do tal de Mana quando trabalhavam juntos, mas aqui é diferente!

- Até parece que eu brinco em serviço! Eh, só fiz uma homenagem pro cara...!

Logo, Mana, que havia escutado tudo do banheiro, saiu do mesmo e foi até os atuais companheiros de trabalho de Közi. Havia, naturalmente, limpado as marcas de batom e levantado as calças.

- Boa noite, senhores. Desculpem a intromissão, apenas utilizei o banheiro de vocês por um pouco. Logo, eu e Közi vamos embora. Eu peço desculpas por ele. Apenas gostaria de dizer, meus senhores, que eu e Közi nunca brincamos em serviço quando trabalhamos juntos...! Não. Foi apenas um deslize o que ele fez hoje, porém... eu sempre levei a música muito a sério, e nunca o deixei brincar.

Todos se surpreenderam ao ver que ele escutara tudo o que fora dito. Vexados, fizeram-lhe reverências e disseram que "não era aquilo que quiseram dizer", apenas não queriam que Közi fizesse coisas sem ordens deles... porém, não achavam-no indigno de homenagem.

- Tudo bem. Eu já entendi. Közi, eu o espero lá fora. Você pode se trocar e tomar seu banho.

Sendo assim, apenas fez uma breve reverência e saiu do camarim. Após aquele "tapa de luva de pelica", os demais membros do Eve of Destiny tiveram de calar a boca...

Közi banhou-se e demaquilou-se, bem como vestiu as roupas de homem. Na saída, efetivamente, Mana se encontrava esperando-o, encostado à parede ao lado do camarim. O amante lhe fez um sinal, e então eles foram embora - no carro de Mana, uma vez que Közi viera com o "staff" do evento.

Enquanto dirigia, Mana ficou completamente em silêncio - e Közi também. Apenas quando chegaram na casa dele e a adentraram, foi que ele disse alguma coisa.

- Közi... você fez mesmo essa homenagem sem avisar a ninguém? Assim, de última hora?

- "De última hora" não foi... eu já pensava bem nisso antes. Porém, não avisei ninguém...

- Você se arriscou... por mim?

- Sim, cara, você merece...

Mana se enterneceu, mas não demonstrou os sentimentos... apenas pediu licença para tomar um banho - uma vez que, após o boquete no camarim, não se lavara... apenas se limpara com papel - e Közi o esperou na sala de estar, vendo televisão.

Após algum tempo, Mana foi ao encontro dele... e dessa vez, completamente vestido de mulher. Uma mulher elegante, obscura... mas uma mulher. E Közi vestido de homem. Sim... agora as coisas estavam certas!

- Közi, meu bem... eu confesso que com o ato de hoje você atingiu meu coração. Anda... deixa essa TV... e venha se entreter comigo.

O "maluco" sorriu de orelha a orelha, não esperando que Mana fosse assim tão direto... mas enfim, tudo bem! Bem até demais!

Bem até além da conta do que Közi poderia esperar, uma vez que Mana já tinha a decisão tomada em seu coração... embora ainda não a houvesse comunicado.

Sim... ele havia decidido. Ia voltar com Közi.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹"Au revoir" = até a volta em francês_

_²Já ouvi dizer ke o Mana não é mto conhecido no Japão... então, coloquei o povo como não o conhecendo muito. Rs... _

_³"Avec amour" = com amor em francês_

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, eles vão voltar!_

_Até o próximo cap! _


	10. Chapter 10

X

Enlaçando ao amante com os braços, Mana trouxe a Közi para seus lábios... e o beijou com intensidade. Ainda não era a Lolita... era uma mulher mais madura, mais segura de si, porém ainda assim uma amante muito feminina... diferente do homem que Mana ostentara a ele dias antes, na cozinha, ou ainda naquela fatídica vez do sofá.

Ainda entre beijos e abraços, Mana o foi levando para o quarto. O seu quarto, não o quarto de hóspedes... e o quarto que fora deles dois no passado, quando moraram juntos.

Lá, estava tudo preparado. Ao contrário do lado "homem", o lado "mulher" de Mana sabia preparar as coisas com calma e antecedência... ele colocara velas já acesas no quarto e espalhara pétalas de rosas pela cama. Depois disso, trouxe o parceiro à cama. Deitou-se nela e trouxe-o para cima de si.

- Közi... beije-me como nunca antes... beije-me de uma maneira demorada, profunda, como se neste beijo levasse toda minha alma consigo...!

O outro, que já estava até mesmo atentado por ter pagado um boquete pro companheiro no camarim porém sem ele mesmo se satisfazer, acatou ao que Mana falara sem demora. Beijou-o na boca com intensidade e ardor, passando as mãos por seu corpo e em seguida retirando sua roupa bem devagar... cobrindo cada pedaço de pele que aparecia com beijos e, dependendo da região, com chupadas também.

Quando ambos estavam quase nus, Mana disse a Közi que ia ficar com as meias sete-oitavos e os sapatos... Közi sorriu, mordiscou-lhe a orelha e enfim tomou o lubrificante que estava em cima da cômoda.

Preparou ao parceiro devagarzinho, bem daquele modo mais "romântico"... e enquanto o fazia, beijou-lhe muito a boca, passou a mão em seu peito, e assim que acabou de lhe preparar, sentiu que Mana tomava sua cabeça entre os braços e lhe sussurrava no ouvido:

- Meu homem...

Aquilo simplesmente enlouquecera a Közi. Beijou-o mais algumas vezes, deitou-se em cima dele e enfim... o penetrou, ouvindo seus gemidos como recompensa, bem como ver seu rosto se estorcendo de prazer, seus olhos se apertando enquanto sua cabeça se inclinava para trás no travesseiro macio...

E então ambos se amaram como poucas vezes antes... Közi sentindo a Mana muito "seu", embora eles ainda não houvessem reatado nada oficialmente... porém, os gestos dele e as atitudes falavam mais alto que tudo.

Aquela noite fora tão ou mais longa do que a do sofá, com a diferença que naquele ocasião a coisa fora selvagem, quase animal... e desta vez o clima era principalmente de amor, de tesão sim, mas de entrega em primeiro lugar... ambos mais concentrados em ficar o máximo de tempo possível com o companheiro em vez de ter pressa para atingir ao clímax...

Após aquele enlace, apagaram enfim as velas do quarto, depois ambos foram ao banho juntos... e mesmo lá, não conseguiam parar de se beijar, de se abraçar... e então, após o banho, ambos foram juntos para a cama e lá ficaram ainda se acariciando, até o sono vir e ambos dormirem de conchinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na manhã seguinte, em vez de levantar mais cedo e preparar algo para comerem, como de costume fazia, Mana se deu ao luxo de continuar na cama. Ao passo que foi despertando, Közi abraçou a Mana e lhe beijou no rosto.

- E aí, meu benzinho...? Dormiu bem?

Mana acenou que "sim" com a cabeça, virou-se para ele e o beijou em selinho nos lábios. Em seguida, o trouxe para cima de si com os braços, e ambos continuaram se beijando e abraçando... não iam transar de novo, dado que ainda estavam cansados pela noite anterior, porém gostavam de compartilhar aquelas carícias.

Mana, então, sentiu-se enfim com ânimo de dizer o que queria desde a noite anterior... porém queria ter a transa primeiro, pra sentir como estavam os ânimos entre ele e o amante... e como estavam ótimos, decidiu-se por isto afinal...

- Hn... Közi...

- Sim, meu bem?

- Közi... volta pra mim...

- Hun...?

- É... volta pra mim... eu quero voltar a ser seu namorado...!

- Oh, Mana... mas agora é em definitivo? Você já se decidiu de fato?

- Sim...! Eu quero ser seu namorado, e trocar alianças de novo, e... morar com você de novo! Traga as coisas pra cá, seja meu marido de novo, Közi...!

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos do outro, o qual beijou a Mana com ardor em seguida. Mana também chorou... não muito, mas o suficiente para misturar as lágrimas com a saliva de ambos nos beijos.

- Maninha... não vai se arrepender de ter confiado em mim...! Eu não vou decepcioná-lo uma segunda vez, não vou...!

- Finja que esse ano que passou não aconteceu... ou melhor, aconteceu, os shows, os novos projetos, tudo... mas não o nosso rompimento...! Finja que este jamais ocorreu... e que acordamos agora, nesta cama, de um sonho ruim...!

Közi acenava que "sim" com a cabeça, emocionado... e o beijava várias vezes em selinho, apertando-o forte entre os braços, mal acreditando que estavam mesmo juntos de novo... aquilo era incrível!

E continuaram ali, se beijando e abraçando, como se a vida lá fora houvesse parado, como se aquela doce manhã fosse durar para sempre... porém, foram despertados de seu idílio quando o celular de Közi começou a tocar.

- Hun... que droga né amorzinho... eu não quero atender aquela merda!

- Vai lá, Közi... ainda teremos muito tempo juntos!

- Eu sei... mas não quero me separar de você! Não quero... nem pra atender o telefone!

Ambos riram e se beijaram mais algumas vezes... mas o telefone não parava de tocar.

- Közi, pode ser importante... podem ser os caras da banda! E ainda mais depois do que você fez ontem, de me homenagear em público sem pedir permissão... imagine a loucura que não será se os deixar no vácuo!

- Ahn... então faz o seguinte, vem atender comigo, sim...? Vem atender comigo, e aí a gente fica juntinho até nessa hora... tá bom?

- Hun... sim...! Aí a gente já aproveita e desce pra tomar café...!

- Pelados?

- Claro que não...! Vamos vestir alguma coisa, seu safado!

Eles riram novamente, e levantaram juntos da cama. Közi foi procurar ao celular no meio das suas roupas. Achou. Sentou na cama e, antes de sequer ver quem era, Mana o acariciou nos braços... e sorriu para si. Közi sorriu de volta...

...mas esse sorriso não durou muito tempo. Ao olhar o identificador de chamadas, o coração dele foi à boca.

As letras em cima do número não mentiam.

Megumi.

Num impulso de pânico, pensou em esconder o número enquanto Mana não via... porém, se fizesse isso, apenas levantaria suspeitas de algo que sequer estava fazendo. Mas... se o outro visse o nome da moça que, sabia, havia sido sua amante enquanto estávam separados... aquilo poderia ser completamente trágico!

E foi mesmo. Közi olhou para Mana, o qual, de uma hora para outra, passou a ostentar uma expressão completamente desapontada.

- Közi...! Você... ainda tem o telefone dessa mulher?

- Cara... eu... é, cara, eu sei que você vai achar isso estranho, mas..

A respiração de Mana estava falhada. Era como se a "ficha" ainda não houvesse caído pra ele.

- Közi... você terminou comigo por pensar que eu ainda gostava do Gakuto...

- Eu sei, cara, mas eu nunca gostei dessa mulher...

-...sendo que eu nunca o traí, fiquei quatro anos sem ter o mínimo contato com o Gakuto... mesmo que trabalhássemos na mesma banda...! E você terminou comigo!

- Mas cara...

- E agora... você me aparece com o telefone da mulher com quem você transou depois de ter terminado comigo... e eu não posso ter ciúmes?

- Cara, você pode até ter... mas...

- Közi, você me conhece há tempo suficiente. Você sabe que antes do Gakuto, tudo que eu tive foram uns poucos flertes que não deram certo...

- Mana, eu sei...

-... depois eu enfim descobri que gostava de homem... e fiquei com o Gakuto pensando que ele gostava de mim de verdade... e aí tudo aquilo aconteceu! E então, e então eu namorei você, e... Közi, desde que você teve a mim na sua cama pela primeira vez, nunca ninguém além de você me tocou!

- Cara...!

- Eu fiquei um ano sem ninguém porque ainda amava você...! Közi, eu só tive dois parceiros sexuais a vida inteira, fui fiel até pra quem não mereceu - e você teve a coragem de terminar comigo por ciúmes!

As mãos de Mana tremiam. O sangue lhe subia para o rosto. Aquela raiva, de anos de injustiça acumulada, aflorava novamente.

- Közi...! Você transou com meio mundo, transou com mais não sei quanta gente nesse ano em que ficamos separados... eu o perdoei por tudo isso, até por ter terminado comigo injustamente... e agora... você nem sequer tem a decência de apagar do seu celular o telefone dessa vagabunda!

Antes que Közi pudesse responder alguma coisa, Mana bateu em seu rosto com tanta força, que ambos foram quase ao chão com o impacto. Depois disso, Mana segurou as têmporas com as mãos, gritou em desespero e enfim começou a chorar. Depois, correu e se trancou no banheiro.

Nem é preciso dizer que Közi ficou completamente desolado com o que ocorrera... e o pior é que Mana tinha razão!

De repente aquilo viera como um segundo tapa simbólico em seu rosto... _"Közi, desde que você teve a mim na sua cama pela primeira vez, nunca ninguém além de você me tocou!"_

Sim! Se Mana quisesse, naquele ano de solteirice, poderia muito bem ter voltado a sair com o Gakuto, ou com sei lá mais quem - com quem ele quisesse, dado que estava completamente livre e desimpedido!

E ninguém, nem Közi mesmo, poderia condená-lo! Afinal de contas, ele mesmo tivera amantes naquele ano de separação...

Mas Mana fora além. Mana permanecera fiel mesmo após ser covardemente abandonado. Era bem verdade... depois daquele dia de 1995, em que ambos se amaram pela primeira vez em seu quarto... Mana não tivera olhos pra mais ninguém!

E ele deixara o cara mesmo assim!

Que injustiça tremenda! Tinha de reparar seu erro, mesmo que ambos não voltássem mais, mesmo que Mana quisesse cortar contato consigo permanentemente...! Tinha de reparar aquele erro!

Mas o telefone continuou tocando. Pensou em ignorar, porém... ele precisava deletar o número de Megumi de sua lista. E não queria fazer isso sem antes, ao menos, lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Atendeu.

- Közi?

- Megumi, me desculpe... mas você me ligou numa hora péssima!

- Por que...?

- Eu e meu ex... a gente havia acabado de reatar.

- Mas que bom!

- É, só que ele viu o seu número no identificador... e ficou uma fera!

- Oh, Közi...! Céus, se algo der errado entre vocês, eu não me perdoarei... e eu te liguei pra falar que consegui enfim engatar namoro com um cara...

- Olha, escuta, Megumi, você pode me tirar dessa!

- Como...?

- É simples. Eu sei que pode não funcionar, mas... chega pro Mana e diz pra ele as suas intenções. Nem vou te dizer nada, pra não parecer que coloquei palavras na sua boca. Mas vai lá... fala com ele!

- Pode ser... se bem que não o conheço, pode ser que eu fale coisa errada...

- Por favor, cara, você não sabe como eu batalhei pra ter ele de volta...!

Megumi lembrou das vezes em que Közi transava com ela... e em todas elas, confundia a moça com o tal de Mana. Coitado, amava tanto a ele... não merecia perdê-lo por causa de um telefonema fora de hora.

- Tudo bem. Passe pra ele e a gente conversa.

Vendo uma luz no fim do túnel, Közi foi até a porta do banheiro e, timidamente, bateu na mesma algumas vezes. Mana chorava lá dentro; era audível.

- O que é que você quer?

- Maninha... a Megumi quer falar contigo!

O som dos soluços parou. Mana abriu a porta, os cabelos revoltos, os olhos vermelhos de chorar, a respiração ainda falhada e ofegante.

- Közi...! O que... o que é que ela quer comigo?

- Ela quer te dizer... porque é que me ligou.

- Vocês combinaram uma pra me enganar...!

- Não é, cara. Conversa com ela. E de mais a mais, se fosse pra te enganar, seu nariz abençoado já teria te avisado... não é verdade?

Mana atentou para este fato, o qual, em sua anterior histeria, simplesmente deixara passar... era verdade. Közi não estava, realmente, cheirando a ninguém além de Közi... e de si. Aquilo o acalmou um pouco.

Ainda com a mão trêmula, ele tomou o telefone da mão de Közi... e falou com a moça.

- Alô?

- Você... é o Mana?

- Sim. E o que é que você quer com o meu namorado?

Apesar de a situação ser delicada, Közi ficou feliz por ver que Mana o chamava de namorado... talvez isso indicasse que eles ainda ficariam juntos...

Megumi respondeu - e Közi, por ter colocado o aparelho no viva voz, ouviu o que ela dizia.

- Eu só queria dizer a ele que arrumei um namorado. Sabe, após a gente ter parado de sair, eu disse a ele que queria um namorado sério... e que o informaria caso achasse um.

- Então você... virou... "amiguinha" do meu homem, é isso?

- Bem... eu quis ser amiga dele. Mas enfim... acho que meu atual vai ter ciúmes caso saiba que ainda tenho contato com um homem com quem já fui pra cama. E você também pode ter...

Mana parecia mais calmo. Os olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, porém a respiração já se normalizava.

- Tudo bem. Contanto... que ele seja fiel a mim, não tem problema falar com você.

- Oh não, eu faço questão de não ter mais contato com ele... e de qualquer forma, pode ter a certeza... que o Közi somente teve outras pessoas quando estávam separados porque não estava com você. Se ele tiver você, não vai sequer olhar pro lado. Ele adora você... de verdade.

Mana respirou fundo mais algumas vezes, e enfim lhe respondeu:

- Tudo bem.

- Por favor, eu só quero falar com ele uma última vez.

Sem falar mais nada, Mana passou o telefone para o parceiro.

- Oi, Megumi.

- Olá. Közi, felicidades com seu novo relacionamento. Espero que me deseje o mesmo...

- Eu desejo sim.

- Agora eu vou desligar... e se não se incomoda, vou excluir você. Pra não acontecer nada de ruim entre ambas as partes, né?

- Ahn... tudo bem.

- Boa sorte. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu¹.

- Yoroshiku onegai shimasu...

Antes que Közi terminasse o cumprimento, ela desligou o telefone. Mana respirou fundo... e foi tomar banho. O clima ainda estava pesado...

Antes de mais nada, Közi deletou o telefone da antiga amante da lista. Em definitivo. E depois, tentou ainda falar com o parceiro...

- Mana...

- Hum!

Ele ainda estava arredio... portanto, Közi precisava ir devagar.

- Eu... é... cara, desculpe a indiscrição, mas... a gente ainda tá junto?

Mana fechou o chuveiro e olhou a Közi de uma forma praticamente mortal...

- Dessa vez eu vou deixar passar. Mas se eu simplesmente desconfiar que você me trai com qualquer outra pessoa, seja homem ou mulher... considere-se morto!

O brilho no olhar de Mana demonstrava que ele não estava de brincadeira... Közi ficou meio "assim", mas no fundo até gostou daquele ciúme... pois se Mana estivesse desinteressado, simplesmente o deixava ir e não se demonstraria como alguém dentro de um relacionamento.

Após o banho de Mana, Közi tomou o seu. Ficara um pouco chateado, pois se não fosse aquela ligação inoportuna de Megumi, ele e Mana teriam tomado banho juntinhos, ainda naquele clima de romance com o qual começaram a manhã. Mas... fazer o que... ao menos Mana não havia rompido tudo novamente!

Tomaram café em silêncio, e de maneira extremamente formal - não mal educada ou agressiva, porém muito distante - Mana deu a entender que precisava trabalhar àquela tarde, e por isso era melhor Közi voltar pra casa. Para que as coisas não ficássem totalmente "soltas", Közi enfim tocou no assunto:

- Mana... quando que eu posso... trazer as coisas pra cá? Claro, se você quiser ainda que eu traga...

- Eu quero. Traga na próxima sexta-feira. De noite, sim? Na hora da janta.

- Ahn... tudo bem. Até breve...

Mesmo com toda aquela "distância", Közi ainda arriscou um selinho... e Mana não o impediu. Mas também não fez muita "firula" em relação a isso.

Sendo assim, Közi foi embora... e dentro de si havia um misto estranho de alegria e tristeza... alegria, pois finalmente reataram... e tristeza, dado que aquele contratempo fora algo tão ruim... mas enfim, ainda havia alguma esperança.

E agora, com o último rastro de Megumi apagado, não havia mais motivo algum para que Mana não confiasse totalmente em si. Sim, pois ele se mostraria completamente confiável.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na sexta-feira combinada, Közi enfim juntou umas "tralhas" básicas e rumou pra casa de Mana. Eram apenas algumas roupas, escova de dentes, celular, dinheiro e cartões pra alguma emergência. Assim como fizeram da primeira vez, ele manteria ainda a casa dele e cuidaria dos gatos lá, bem como de outras coisas só suas. Logo, não precisou fazer uma "mudança completa".

Estava apreensivo, justamente por tudo que ocorrera com Megumi no último dia em que vira a Mana. Mas tudo bem... só descobriria o que ocorreria quando chegasse lá.

Chegou. Tocou a campainha. Mana abriu a porta... e para completo espanto e deleite de Közi, lá estava ela.

A Lolita.

Mana estava completamente vestido de Lolita - e dessa vez, sem tons obscuros. Estava de vestido azul claro, algumas fitas e adornos azul escuro... e uma peruca loira, de cachos. A maquiagem em tons pastéis, o batom e o blush, ambos, cor de rosa. Era dela que Közi sentia falta...

De maneira mais delicada do que costumava agir mesmo quando estava de mulher, Mana fechou a porta e convidou a Közi para se sentar. Közi o fez, e então a "menina" que Mana encarnava àquela hora começou a lhe falar. Era realmente muito estranho ver aquela imagem de boneca falar com voz grossa...

- Közi... quando nos separamos, eu entreguei a nossa aliança a Serina². Lembra dela...?

Um pouco atônito, Közi apenas acenou que "sim" com a cabeça.

- Então... eu entreguei a ela, por pensar que ela era a única a quem poderia confiar a aliança que lhe pertencia. No entanto... você me convenceu novamente. E eu tive de chamar a ela, a Serina, para lhe dar a aliança de volta...

De um dos bolsos do vestido, Mana retirou a aliança prateada. Tomou a mão de Közi entre as suas e colocou a aliança nela, beijando-a em seguida... deixando rastro de batom. Közi não pôde segurar algumas lágrimas...

- Mana...

- Közi, agora ela é sua de novo. Mas saiba...! Saiba que esta é a última vez que ela lhe é confiada! Se você se desfizer dela uma segunda vez... é para todo o sempre!

O olhar de Mana era sério, bem como o tom de sua voz. E, mesmo ele estando de Lolita, ainda tinha no olhar um laivo do que fora aquele Mana mais "masculino" e cruel...

Mas este laivo durou apenas uma fração de segundo. Mana estava cansado, muito cansado de lutar contra seus verdadeiros sentimentos... um ano de rancor já estava bom. Agora estava na hora de ser doce com seu "amour"...

Közi, o qual já pressentia que Mana ia querer voltar a usar alianças, dado que citara o fato quando lhe pedira pra voltar, trouxera a sua anterior aliança. E, ainda com as mãos tremendo, colocou-a no dedo anelar de Mana. Ele, após isso, sorriu-lhe como a Lolita que ele tanto amava... e em seguida, sem que ambos quase não percebêssem, deitaram-se no sofá e passaram a se beijar intensamente.

- Közi... meu Közi...!

- Hun... Maninha... estou tão feliz...!

E, ainda no meio de declarações de amor e carinhos, ambos se abraçaram e deitaram no sofá... o mesmo sofá daquele louco intercurso que ocorrera após o show do Moi dix Mois.

No entanto... enquanto ainda se abraçavam, o celular de Közi tocou. Ambos tiveram um grande sobressalto, dado que lembravam do que ocorrera na última vez em que celular tocara... houvera aquela ligação totalmente inoportuna de Megumi.

Mas Közi já havia excluído o telefone dela da lista, logo... não tinha o que temer. Levantou do sofá por um pouco e atendeu o telefone. Mana olhou de canto de olho... e viu, aliviado, o nome "Eve of Destiny" escrito em cima do número. Era a banda atual dele...!

- Eh, que saco... mas deixa eu atender aqui e já libero! Alô?

- Oi, Közi! Vem cá, cara, só tou te relembrando que tem ensaio amanhã. Sabe como é, estamos no meio de uma turnê...

- Ahn... eu sei, cara! E me liga só pra me lembrar disso?

- É que você é esquecido, oras...

- Ah, cara, eu estou aqui com a minha mina e você me faz atender o telefone pra falar isso!

Mana sorriu ao se ver chamado de "minha mina". Közi sorriu de volta pra ele. O parceiro de Közi logo se desculpou...

- Aí, cara, foi mal... não tinha como saber, né!

- Tudo bem. Agora me deixa desligar, que não é legal deixar mulher passando vontade!

Ambos, Közi e o novo colega de banda, riram. Mana corou de vergonha ao ver-se assim "deliberado" em pleno telefone, mas deixou pra lá... afinal, não sabiam que era ele mesmo!

- Tá OK, cara, tchau!

- Tchau!

Közi desligou o fone, e Mana riu alto.

- "Minha mina"! Passando vontade! Só você mesmo, Közi!

- Eh, me desculpe, Maninha... mas não consigo chamar você de "cara" quando está de lolitinha!

Ambos sorriram mais uma vez, e voltaram a se beijar... iniciando assim o primeiro dia de seu tão ansiado reencontro.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Já li algumas coisas sobre essa expressão, e parece que ela serve pra umas 500 coisas diferentes, dependendo do contexto! oO No geral, seria usada para se apresentar, ou expressar a gratidão por um favor ou ato feito de outra pessoa para si, mas parece que tbm serve só pra terminar um e-mail ou carta. Muitos japoneses usam "yoroshiku onegai shimasu" sozinho e fazem uma reverência. No caso colocado aqui, Megumi falaria a expressão por agradecer a Közi o "favor" de lhe desejar boa sorte, bem como para "fechar" educadamente a conversa deles. Ainda sou iniciante no estudo do japonês, logo, se utilizei a expressão de maneira errada, por favor me avisem..._

_²"Serina" foi o primeiro codinome de mulher que Mana usou no palco, ainda nos anos 80. No final da fic "Mizérable", ele realmente entrega a aliança que era de Közi a "Serina" - vestindo-se de mulher e falando consigo mesmo em frente ao espelho - após o término de ambos. _

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, cabou! Que acharam? _

_De qqr forma, vou tentar voltar pra Saga e Kanon... faz mto tempo que não escrevo com eles, e eles são minha principal paixão ainda! RS! _

_Obrigada aos que leram. E quem quiser ler mais "Mana fics", tem "La feé verte", que acho que quase ngm leu... yy É Közi X Mana também!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! Até a próxima! _


End file.
